Meu destino é você
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Dois amigos desiludidos com o amor... e um sentimento inesperado que poderá abalar essa relação. UA Seiya/Saori ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO .
1. Chapter 1

**_Comentários_**

_Essa fanfic vai apresentar dois pontos de vista sobre a mesma história. Ao longo dos capítulos, teremos as versões da Saori e do Seiya. Por favor, não deixem de comentar ok?_

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Meu destino é você**

**Capítulo 1**

POV Saori

Eu estava atrasada para chegar ao trabalho naquela manhã ensolarada de setembro. Como eu morava perto do trabalho, costumava deixar o carro em casa nos dias de calor e ia a pé. Enquanto andava apressadamente pela calçada, tentava me desviar dos obstáculos de sempre: crianças indo para a escola, madames levando seus cachorrinhos para passear, adolescentes distraídos ouvindo música no último volume...  
Eu mal tivera tempo de tomar café da manhã, e estava morrendo de fome. Mas não havia tempo de parar na minha cafeteria preferida antes de chegar à redação da revista onde eu trabalhava há dois anos como produtora de moda.  
Entrei no prédio correndo e apertei o botão do elevador, que por sorte veio logo. Pressionei o botão do sexto andar e, assim que cheguei esbaforida na sede da editora, estranhei o fato de não haver ninguém por ali. Já eram 9h15, e nesse horário a redação estava fervilhando de gente correndo de um lado para o outro. Estariam em alguma reunião? Me auto-censurei pelo atraso.  
Quando eu menos esperava, todos os meus colegas apareceram na minha frente e começaram a cantar:

_Parabéns a você  
__Nesta data querida  
__Muitas felicidades  
__Muitos anos de vida!_

Fiquei pasma e emocionada ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tivera uma festa de aniversário surpresa antes. Fleur, repórter da editoria de comportamento, apareceu carregando um enorme bolo, com direito à velinhas faiscantes.  
- Não esqueça de fazer um pedido antes de assoprar! – ouvi meus colegas dizerem.  
Meu desejo era muito simples, mas não muito fácil de ser realizado. _"Ser feliz"_, pensei eu, enquanto apagava as velinhas.  
- Obrigada! – eu disse a eles.  
Por um momento, tentei ignorar o fato de estar decepcionada com Touma (meu namorado) por ainda não ter me ligado para dar os parabéns. De repente, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos.  
- Feliz aniversário, Saori!  
Era Seiya, meu amigo desde o dia em que comecei naquela editora. Ele trabalhava na editoria de cultura e lazer, o que, sem dúvida, era a cara dele. Sorri quando ele me entregou um presente, e imediatamente abri o pacote. Era um perfume bem caro.  
- Eu estava louca para ganhar esse perfume! Mas você não deveria ter gasto tanto dinheiro! – eu protestei, pensando que aquele era o tipo de presente que Touma deveria me dar, em vez de eletrodomésticos e outras tralhas que comprava em liquidações.  
- Eu sabia que você o queria desde o dia em que fez as fotos para aquele editorial. Não parava de falar nisso...  
- De qualquer forma, você não deveria...  
- Depois de todo o apoio que você me deu? É claro que você merece! – ele afirmou, convicto. Sabíamos que estava se referindo à depressão que atravessara alguns meses atrás, quando Shina, sua ex, o abandonou para se casar com um cara muito rico que conheceu numa festa. Mas não era hora de tocar naquele assunto.  
Aquela manhã não foi nada produtiva, porque todos nós passamos o tempo batendo papo enquanto comíamos o bolo e outras guloseimas. Ainda bem que a editora-chefe estava viajando...

Casualmente, eu comentei com Fleur:  
- Eu adorei a festa. Foi meu primeiro aniversário surpresa.  
- Agradeça ao Seiya, porque a idéia foi dele.  
- Ele é o maior "festeiro" da redação.  
- Verdade. Mas ele estava muito empenhado em comemorarmos seu niver. Acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você... – brincou ela.  
- Fleur! – eu a censurei, com medo que alguém escutasse aquela bobagem – Sabe muito bem que eu namoro o Touma. Além disso, eu e o Seiya somos apenas amigos. E ele mal se recuperou do fora que levou da ex-noiva.  
- E você foi a principal responsável por isso. Eu me lembro do quanto ele ficou pra baixo. Se você não se esforçasse tanto para animá-lo, acho que ele estaria deprê até agora...  
- Eu faria o mesmo por qualquer amigo ou amiga que precisasse – eu disse, querendo mudar de assunto.  
- De qualquer forma, acho que ele quis retribuir sua solidariedade com essa festa – Fleur analisou, pensativa – Pena que você já tem namorado, porque vocês fariam uma combinação perfeita!  
- Imagina! Somos tão diferentes! – eu me apressei em dizer, e comecei a enumerar nossas diferenças – Ele é muito engraçado e brincalhão. Às vezes, até um pouco maluco... enquanto eu sou tão ajuizada, tão "metódica", como ele mesmo diz...  
- Os opostos se atraem.  
- Não no nosso caso – eu dei a questão por encerrada.

Passei o resto do dia esperando que Touma me telefonasse ou desse algum sinal de que se lembrara do meu aniversário. Mas a noite veio, e nada. Fui para casa, pensando que talvez ele estivesse me esperando lá. Talvez me fizesse uma surpresa e me convidasse para jantar em um lugar bem badalado. Ah, como eu era ingênua... do jeito que ele vivia duro, era mais provável que me levasse para comer um cachorro-quente na carrocinha da esquina...  
Às vezes eu me perguntava por que ainda estava com ele. Touma não era um bom namorado, e ninguém precisava me dizer isso. Ele vivia me criticando, por todos os motivos possíveis. Não gostava das minhas roupas: ou eram decotadas demais, ou então, "fechadas" demais. Ou eu estava muito magra, ou precisando emagrecer. Uma hora, eu era controladora; em outra, reclamava porque eu não lhe dava atenção. Ele nunca estava satisfeito com nada que eu fazia.  
Isso sem falar na sua eterna mania de pedir dinheiro emprestado. Dinheiro esse que ele sempre prometia devolver, mas nunca o fazia, porque ou estava desempregado, ou ganhava tão pouco que mal tinha dinheiro para pagar o aluguel. Entretanto, nunca faltava grana para comprar cerveja ou pagar a conta de luz, que vinha altíssima porque passava as noites jogando no Playstation.  
Minhas amigas me alertavam que eu merecia coisa melhor. Que Touma era um atraso de vida. Eu sabia de tudo isso, mas não conseguia me separar dele. E nem sequer estava mais apaixonada por ele. Acho que era mais por pena... eu era a única pessoa que poderia mudá-lo e fazê-lo amadurecer. Pelo menos, era isso que eu acreditava.  
E, quando pensava em partir para um novo relacionamento, sentia medo... ao menos, Touma já era familiar. Estávamos juntos há quatro anos e, bem ou mal, já me acostumara com suas manias irritantes e seu jeito mal-humorado de ser. Talvez eu fosse simplesmente masoquista. Ou quisesse brincar de psicóloga, sei lá. O passado de Touma era tão triste que me fazia sentir terrivelmente culpada toda vez que eu pensava em deixá-lo.  
Marin, minha melhor amiga desde sempre, vivia brigando comigo por causa de Touma. Os dois se odiavam. Ela queria que eu me livrasse daquele "relacionamento tóxico", e ele achava que a hostilidade dela era motivada pela inveja. Inveja de quem, cara-pálida? Ela era casada com um gostosão, que ganhava um salário maior que nós dois juntos. Aioria a tratava como uma deusa. EU é quem teria todos os motivos do mundo para invejar minha amiga.  
Esperei o resto da noite que ele tivesse a dignidade de me telefonar ou de aparecer na minha casa. Mas as horas passaram, e Touma não deu sinal de vida. Fui ficando cada vez mais nervosa. A tal ponto que, às 23h30, peguei minha bolsa, entrei no meu carro e fui até a casa dele. Apertei a campainha com toda a força. Ele abriu a porta e apenas disse:  
- Ah, é você. Entre. Estou no meio de uma partida.  
E, sem esperar que eu respondesse, voltou correndo para o sofá, onde continuou jogando.

Antes de ter um ataque histérico, dei uma olhada rápida para a sala e senti náuseas. Havia uma embalagem com restos de pizza espalhada encima do sofá... latas de cerveja vazias, jogadas pelo chão... parecia que aquela casa não recebia uma faxina há pelo menos seis meses...  
E Touma continuava jogando aquela porcaria de Playstation, totalmente concentrado.  
Senti o ódio me consumir por dentro. Era meu aniversário, e ele havia esquecido. Nada de flores, nada de jantares românticos. Como era possível que eu namorasse um sujeito daqueles? E o pior, há quatro anos?  
De repente, surtei.  
Sem dizer nada, puxei o fio da tomada, desligando o videogame e acabando com a diversão dele.  
- Ei! Por que você fez isso, sua idiota? – ele gritou, irritado.  
- Sou uma idiota, mesmo! Uma idiota por ter pensado que você mudaria algum dia! Uma idiota por ter perdido tanto tempo com você! – eu gritei bem alto, sem me importar se os vizinhos dele escutariam a briga.  
Ele ficou meio assustado com minha atitude.  
- Por que está assim, Saori? O quê eu fiz desta vez?  
- O quê você fez? Seria melhor perguntar o que você NÃO FEZ! Vejamos: você não lembrou do meu aniversário; não me tratou bem; não me deu valor; não se esforçou pra melhorar em nada; enfim, você não cresceu! Você é um namorado medíocre! E eu não entendo como pude aceitar isso durante tanto tempo! – agora sim eu estava histérica.  
- Calma aí! Aposto que alguém andou enchendo sua cabeça de novo. Deve ter sido aquela ridícula da Marin. Ou então, aquele seu amiguinho do trabalho... você não percebe que ele só tá querendo te levar para a cama? – perguntou, com uma expressão tão vulgar que me deixou enojada.  
Naquele instante, percebi que só tinha uma coisa a fazer.  
Ir embora. Para sempre.

Ele correu atrás de mim.  
- Saori, espera! Vamos conversar! Eu admito que esqueci seu aniversário, mas não podemos deixar que uma coisinha à toa estrague tudo! – Touma implorou, enquanto eu me preparava para entrar em meu carro.  
- Coisinha à tóa? – eu perguntei, sarcástica. Minha vontade era matá-lo – Meu aniversário deve ser mesmo muito insignificante pra você, não é Touma? Como todo o resto, diga-se de passagem. A única coisa importante pra você é o dinheiro que eu te empresto, não é mesmo? Se eu cobrasse juros, a essa altura estaria rica! Isto é, se você me devolvesse tudo o que deve!  
Ele parecia chocado com minha reação intempestiva.  
- Eu sei que não tenho sido muito legal com você, mas eu posso mudar... – ele começou a choramingar – Você sabe que eu tenho muitos traumas, e por isso eu fiquei assim, meio... egoísta.  
- Meio? Você é totalmente egoísta! E quer saber? Vá se danar, seu imbecil! Eu cansei! C-A-N-S-E-I!!  
Dei partida no carro e saí cantando pneu. Coisa que eu nunca havia feito antes.  
Passei o resto da noite chorando. Não por terminar com ele, já que estava até aliviada por me livrar de alguém tão horrível. O que eu não podia suportar era a raiva que estava sentindo de mim mesma. Como eu podia ser tão burra para ter namorado o Touma?  
Era meu aniversário de 25 anos. Eu ainda era jovem o suficiente para encontrar a pessoa certa. Mas eu não estava com pressa. Depois de tantas decepções, eu queria selecionar bem o homem com quem eu pretendia passar o resto da vida.

Na manhã seguinte, cheguei à editora com uma cara amassada.  
- Você está bem? – Seiya perguntou, assim que me viu.  
- Estou – respondi, antes de acrescentar – Eu terminei com o Touma ontem.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Eu e Shina estávamos no meio dos preparativos para o nosso casamento. Parecia que tudo ia bem entre nós. Até o dia em que ela anunciou:  
- Desculpe, Seiya, mas eu não quero mais me casar com você. Eu conheci outra pessoa.  
Eu fiquei sem chão. Faltava um mês para o casamento, e ela estava desistindo de tudo para ficar com outro. Passei uma semana sem sair de casa, tentando entender como ela tinha sido capaz de uma coisa dessas.

* * *

- Eu já tentei demonstrar sutilmente que não estou interessado nela, mas acho que ela não desiste fácil. Ela começou a me assediar logo que eu terminei com a Shina.  
- Assediar? – Saori deu risada – Como se você fosse uma donzela indefesa!  
Fingi estar bravo.  
- E sou mesmo! Você bem que poderia me defender!__

* * *

- Esta é Saori – eu apresentei, enquanto eles a cumprimentavam._  
_Shiryu deu uma olhada cheia de malícia para nós e sorriu.  
__- Por que não contou que ia trazer sua namorada?  
__Saori ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão. E eu quis ser um avestruz para enfiar minha cara debaixo da terra. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Comentários:_**

_Pessoal, gostaria que vcs comentassem o capítulo para saber se estão gostando. Blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie  
_  
**Capítulo 2**

**POV Seiya**

Levei um choque quando Saori contou que havia terminado o namoro. Aquilo parecia uma coisa impossível de acontecer, porque embora todos a aconselhassem a tomar aquela atitude, ela se recusava sequer a discutir o assunto. Eu não consegui disfarçar um sorriso.  
- Que boa notícia! Já não era sem tempo.  
- Não fale assim. Eu estou sofrendo!  
- Sofrendo? Saori, aquele sujeito merecia o troféu de pior namorado do mundo! Ele acabava com sua auto-estima! Sem falar que era um durango e se aproveitava da sua boa-vontade...  
Ela me interrompeu.  
- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas não é fácil. Eu desperdicei muitos anos com ele. Você deveria me entender melhor do que ninguém...  
- Sim, eu entendo. E te agradeço muito por ter me ajudado a superar. Agora é minha vez de ajudá-la.  
- Não há nada que você possa fazer – ela respondeu, mal-humorada.  
- Me diz uma coisa... o que te levou a terminar com ele no dia do seu aniversário?  
Ela olhou para mim, aparentando estar envergonhada.  
- Foi justamente por causa do meu aniversário...  
- Ele esqueceu, não foi? – perguntei, sentindo pena ao ver sua expressão de tristeza.  
- Acho que fiz a coisa certa – Saori comentou, tentando se fazer de forte.  
- Claro que fez! Você merece alguém que te dê valor! – eu disse, tentando levantar seu astral.  
- Eu sei... mas isso não impede que eu me sinta mal e... – sem mais nem menos, ela começou a chorar.  
Vê-la desabar era de partir o coração. Ela sempre se mostrava tão forte, tão superior... acho que eu nunca a tinha visto chorar antes.  
Eu sabia que meu gesto daria margem à comentários maldosos, mas não resisti. Eu a abracei com delicadeza, enquanto alisava seus cabelos e dizia baixinho:  
- Não chora... vai ficar tudo bem...

Ela devia estar mesmo muito fragilizada, porque não me empurrou pra longe, como seria de se esperar. Permaneceu entre meus braços durante algum tempo, e eu pude sentir que ela estava usando o perfume que eu lhe dera na véspera. Um aroma deliciosamente sexy, diga-se de passagem. Mas eu reprimi esse pensamento fútil e sem propósito.  
- Está melhor? – eu perguntei, enquanto ela afastava sua cabeça de meu peito.  
- Sim, obrigada – ela respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto delicado.  
- Ninguém trabalha aqui, não? – perguntou Ikki, o mal-humorado repórter da editoria de esportes – Porque não deixam os namoros para depois do expediente?  
Vi o rosto pálido de Saori adquirindo uma tonalidade vermelha diante daquele comentário impróprio.  
- A biba tá nervosinha só porque o time dela deu vexame no jogo de ontem – eu retruquei, num tom sarcástico. Ikki ficou possesso.  
- Biba é sua mãe, seu viadinho! – ele reclamou, antes de me arremessar um objeto qualquer que pegou em sua mesa. Por sorte, não me acertou.  
Saori riu, e eu fiquei feliz por ter desviado a atenção de sua vida amorosa. Cada um voltou para sua mesa, e esqueci do assunto até a hora do almoço.  
Ao passar pela mesa dela, convidei:  
- Vamos almoçar?  
Ela sorriu, desanimada.  
- Estou sem fome. Vou pedir qualquer coisa pelo telefone mais tarde e comer aqui mesmo.  
- Eu já vi esse filme...  
- É, e daquela vez você era o ator principal – ela brincou.

Esperei o elevador enquanto me recordava de que eu havia passado por uma situação muito parecida há alguns meses atrás.  
Eu e Shina estávamos no meio dos preparativos para o nosso casamento. Parecia que tudo ia bem entre nós. Até o dia em que ela anunciou:  
- Desculpe, Seiya, mas eu não quero mais me casar com você. Eu conheci outra pessoa.  
Eu fiquei sem chão. Faltava um mês para o casamento, e ela estava desistindo de tudo para ficar com outro. Passei uma semana sem sair de casa, tentando entender como ela tinha sido capaz de uma coisa dessas.  
E foi Saori quem me resgatou dessa depressão profunda a qual eu me entregara de corpo e alma. Ela me obrigou a voltar ao trabalho, mesmo eu afirmando que só pensava em morrer. Ela me obrigou a voltar ao normal, apesar da minha insistência em me esconder do mundo. Ela me obrigou a viver.  
Como eu poderia ficar indiferente à sua dor, se ela tinha acabado com a minha?  
Eu precisava fazer algo por ela. Comecei a pensar numa forma de animá-la. Foi quando me lembrei de que meu primo, Shiryu, havia me convidado para a festa de aniversário de seu filho, dentro de duas semanas. Seria na fazenda dele, que ficava no interior. Poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para distrair Saori e fazê-la se esquecer um pouco dos problemas.  
Mais tarde, quando fiz o convite, ela recusou.  
- Não, de jeito nenhum. É uma festa de família, Seiya. Como você vai aparecer por lá com uma estranha?  
- Você não é uma estranha. É a minha melhor amiga.  
- Mesmo assim, é muito chato chegar lá de surpresa.  
- Não seja por isso. Eu aviso que vou levar alguém comigo.  
- Mas eu não estou no clima para festas...  
- Por isso mesmo. Você não pode ficar o resto da vida nessa depressão. Você deveria era estar comemorando o fato de se livrar de um sujeitinho intragável como o Touma!  
Ela ficou chateada.  
- Não fale assim dele, por favor.  
- Não vai me dizer que você... ah, por favor Saori! Não acredito que você ainda sinta algo por ele!  
- O Touma teve uma infância muito difícil... ele ficou órfão e foi morar com os tios, que o maltratavam muito...  
- Ah, estou com tanta peninha dele! – eu disse, irônico – Pobre Touma, tão injustiçado!  
- Não deboche! – ela pediu, franzindo a testa.  
- Só porque ele sofreu quando era criança, não justifica que ele trate mal as pessoas. Especialmente você, que fazia tanto por ele. A verdade é que ele é um folgado, um aproveitador! Não tem o menor caráter!  
Saori ficou furiosa.  
- Ah, é assim? Eu nunca falei as verdades que você merecia ouvir sobre a Shina, porque me preocupava com seu sofrimento. Mas agora, você vai ouvir! – ela ameaçou, colocando o dedo em riste no meu nariz – Ela era uma sem-vergonha! Dava encima de outros homens descaradamente! Era oferecida, vulgar! E você foi muito ingênuo por não ter percebido antes quem ela era!

Subitamente, senti que a raiva tomava conta de mim.  
- O quê você disse? – perguntei, num tom de voz tão alto que todos olharam em minha direção.  
Ela pareceu hesitar.  
- Desculpe... Eu fiquei irritada com o que você falou do Touma. Eu não queria ter dito isso...  
Eu não respondi. Peguei meu casaco que estava apoiado na cadeira e saí da redação, antes que meu temperamento explosivo pusesse tudo a perder.  
Eu não queria brigar com ela. Sabia que Saori estava assim devido à sua frustração com Touma, mas ela não tinha o direito de me ofender. Ela praticamente me chamara de "corno" na frente dos nossos colegas de trabalho! Já não bastava a raiva que eu sentia de mim mesmo cada vez que pensava no quanto eu tinha sido estúpido por não ter enxergado antes todas as coisas que ela havia dito a respeito de Shina?  
Meu celular tocou. Era Saori.  
- Por favor, volte. Eu não quis te ofender. Você está sendo tão bom comigo, eu não sei por que me descontrolei... Me desculpe!  
Mais calmo, eu apenas respondi:  
- Só desculpo se você aceitar ir comigo à festa de aniversário.  
- Farei o que você quiser – ela garantiu.  
- Hum, o que eu quiser? – perguntei, deixando transparecer malícia na voz.  
- Não me faça mudar de idéia – ela respondeu, percebendo meu tom.  
- Eu só queria te irritar um pouquinho – confessei, rindo.  
Desligamos. Eu voltei para a redação, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os dias se passaram, e o humor dela continuava oscilando. Às vezes, parecia mais animada; em outras, era a depressão personificada. Eu não conseguia entender como ela podia ficar assim por causa de um idiota como Touma. Será que ela ainda gostava dele? Entretanto, eu mesmo me pegava pensando em Shina algumas vezes. Quem poderia explicar o amor?  
Eu planejava encontrar outra pessoa, mas não estava com pressa. Pelo contrário: eu queria aproveitar um pouco a vida de solteiro. Saía muito com meus amigos, ia às baladas, às festas, e até conhecia algumas garotas, mas nenhuma delas era a que eu estava procurando. Na verdade, nem eu mesmo sabia quem eu estava procurando. Eu só queria alguém que fosse diferente da Shina. Que fosse honesta e me amasse de verdade. Candidatas não faltavam, afinal, eu sempre fiz o maior sucesso com as mulheres.  
No dia da festinha, eu passei na casa de Saori para buscá-la. Nos iríamos passar o sábado e o domingo na fazenda. Avisei que não precisava levar muita roupa, mas quem disse que ela ouviu? Levou duas malas grandes. Mulheres...  
Ela estava com uma aparência bem melhor do que no dia em que rompera o namoro. Já não se viam olheiras em seu rosto, e ela até sorria mais. Estava usando um vestido não muito curto (uma pena, porque ela tem pernas lindas), e um casaco aberto na frente.  
- Gostosa assim, não vai demorar muito pra arrumar outro namorado! – eu disse em tom de brincadeira, embora estivesse falando sério.  
Ela corou. Eu adorava deixá-la constrangida.  
Durante a viagem, que durou duas horas, nós conversamos muito e demos boas risadas. Eu falei sobre meus parentes: Shiryu casara com Shunrey há dois anos e eles tiveram um bebê, que estava comemorando seu primeiro aniversário. Ele tinha ido morar na fazenda a pedido dos pais dela, que já estavam muito velhos para cuidar de tudo.  
- Ele parece que nasceu pra coisa. Adora a vida no campo. Acho que eles foram feitos um para o outro.  
Ela suspirou, parecendo desanimada.  
- O que foi? – perguntei, sem entender sua reação.  
- Será que algum dia terei essa sorte? De encontrar alguém que foi feito pra mim?  
- Por quê não? Toda panela tem sua tampa – eu disse, querendo descontrair.

Subitamente me lembrei de algo que me deixou tenso.  
- Tudo bem, Seiya? Ficou quieto de repente... – ela comentou, após alguns minutos de silêncio.  
- Nada... é que eu lembrei de uma coisa meio chata, por assim dizer. Tem uma empregada lá na fazenda que não pode me ver. Ela é louca por mim. O nome dela é Mino.  
- E?  
- Eu já tentei demonstrar sutilmente que não estou interessado nela, mas acho que ela não desiste fácil. Ela começou a me assediar logo que eu terminei com a Shina.  
- Assediar? – Saori deu risada – Como se você fosse uma donzela indefesa!  
Fingi estar bravo.  
- E sou mesmo! Você bem que poderia me defender!  
- Como assim?  
- Se ela chegar muito perto, você pode fazer alguma coisa para afastá-la. Como ficar de mãos dadas comigo... – sugeri, já imaginando sua resposta.  
- Não senhor! Não vou fingir que somos namorados!  
- Eu não pedi isso. Pedi?  
- Não, mas...  
- Se você não tem pena de me ver sendo atacado... – eu insinuei, me fazendo de vítima. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.  
Finalmente chegamos à fazenda. A festa seria no fim da tarde, mas o terraço já estava todo decorado. Entramos na cozinha, onde todos continuavam ocupados em preparar as guloseimas que seriam servidas aos convidados. Shiryu e a esposa vieram nos recepcionar:  
- Oi primo! Como vai? – ele perguntou, me dando um tapão nas costas. Eu retribuí com um safanão de leve.  
- Esta é Saori – eu apresentei, enquanto eles a cumprimentavam.

Shiryu deu uma olhada cheia de malícia para nós e sorriu.  
- Por que não contou que ia trazer sua namorada?  
Saori ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão. E eu quis ser um avestruz para enfiar minha cara debaixo da terra.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Também acho – concordei – Mas somos apenas amigos.  
- Será que não há uma chance disso mudar? – ela me perguntou, sem que eu esperasse.  
- Eu... – comecei a dizer, mas percebi que havia uma garota de cabelos azuis, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, olhando feio para mim. Devia ser a tal que estava fascinada pelo Seiya. Então, eu terminei de responder – Não, não há a menor chance de existir algo entre nós__

* * *

- Vergonha de quê? Ela é quem deveria ter vergonha de ficar se jogando pra cima de você!  
- Em primeiro lugar, ela não está se jogando para cima de mim! Em segundo: o quê você tem a ver com isso? Eu não te devo satisfações! – ele parecia furioso.  
- Tenho tudo a ver com isso! Eu sempre deixei claro o que sinto por você! Antes eu ficava na minha porque você era comprometido, mas agora...

* * *

Me afastei rapidamente, mas Seiya me seguiu e segurou meu braço, impedindo que eu fizesse o que tinha planejado.  
- De que adianta você falar com ela? Isso não vai mudar nada. Eu não vou ficar com ela!  
- Ela poderia se sentir melhor, se pelo menos soubesse que você só me trouxe aqui porque está com pena de mim. _

**Agradecimentos  
Su:** Adorei sua review!! Principalmente qdo vc disse que a Saori escolheu uma ameba como namorado, hahaha. Essa fic vai ser um pouco mais "light" em matéria de sofrimento, mas tem que rolar um pouquinho de drama, senão perde a graça né? Bjs e obrigada por comentar!  
**Karol:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que continue lendo os próximos. Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Saori**

Que vergonha... eu já deveria ter imaginado que minha ida à fazenda com Seiya provocaria esse tipo de insinuação. Eu não sabia nem o que dizer, por isso fiquei muda. Ele também parecia desconfortável com o que o primo dissera.  
- Ela não é minha namorada – ele explicou, bastante constrangido – Nós somos apenas amigos...  
- Ah, a velha história de sempre – zombou Shiryu – Que pena, porque pensei que finalmente você iria desencalhar!  
Seiya olhou para mim como se dissesse: _"Não tenho culpa!".  
_Depois das apresentações de praxe, ele aproveitou que ficamos sozinhos e pediu desculpas:  
- Não fiquei chateada comigo. Eles são muito brincalhões. Não ligue para nada que disserem.  
- Tudo bem – respondi, antes que Shiryu interrompesse nossa conversa:  
- Venha Seiya, vamos beber alguma coisa lá fora com os outros homens!  
Sem outra alternativa, ele me deixou sozinha no meio de desconhecidos. Ainda bem que a dona da casa logo percebeu que eu estava deslocada.  
- Saori, vamos até o quarto do bebê para que você o veja – ela me convidou. Aceitei e a segui pelo corredor que ia até os quartos.  
O bebê estava no bercinho. Era muito lindo, com os olhos azuis do pai e a pele bem clara da mãe. Seus cabelos eram bem fartos e escuros.  
- Como se chama? – perguntei.  
- Taiki. Você quer segurar? – ela ofereceu.  
Eu não tinha muito jeito com crianças, mas não quis fazer desfeita. Ela colocou o pequeno Taiki nos meus braços, e eu tentei segurá-lo com todo o cuidado. Ele estava sorrindo para mim. Senti vontade de chorar quando pensei se eu teria a oportunidade de ter um bebezinho como aquele nos meus braços algum dia. Eu o devolvi à mãe, e ela o colocou de volta no berço. Shunrey e eu voltamos para a cozinha. Ela comentou:  
- Desculpe se nós pensamos que você e o Seiya... Sabe, desde que ele teve aquele problema com a ex-noiva, nós torcemos para que ele conheça outra moça e se case. Ele é uma ótima pessoa e merece ser feliz.  
- Também acho – concordei – Mas somos apenas amigos.  
- Será que não há uma chance disso mudar? – ela me perguntou, sem que eu esperasse.  
- Eu... – comecei a dizer, mas percebi que havia uma garota de cabelos azuis, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, olhando feio para mim. Devia ser a tal que estava fascinada pelo Seiya. Então eu terminei de responder – Não, não há a menor chance de existir algo entre nós.  
Mesmo sem conhecê-la, eu não gostaria de magoá-la.  
- Parece que seu caminho ainda está livre, Mino! – Shunrey comentou, tentando animar o ambiente. Mas a garota continuou me encarando com uma expressão estranha.  
Resolvi ir lá fora respirar um pouco de ar puro. Estava um dia muito bonito, e eu me senti satisfeita por ter aceitado o convite. Todos haviam me recebido bem, com exceção de Mino.

No fim da tarde, a festa começou. Havia até um karaokê improvisado, e Seiya ficou insistindo para que eu cantasse. Logo eu, que morro de vergonha de cantar em público. Ele havia bebido um pouco demais, na minha opinião. Todo mundo o incentivou a cantar, e ele encarou o desafio, cantando uma música bem romântica. Fiquei surpresa, porque não sabia que ele era tão afinado.  
- Parabéns! Você canta muito bem! – eu elogiei, quando tive oportunidade.  
- Obrigado. Mas agora é sua vez! – ele disse, e praticamente me arrastou até o microfone. Eu pedi e implorei para que não me obrigasse a fazer aquilo, mas não houve jeito. Os outros convidados também começaram a me pressionar para que eu cantasse.  
- Mas eu sou desafinada! E tímida! – tentei explicar.  
- Não faz mal! Você não está aqui para vencer nenhum concurso!  
- Ok. Se vocês não têm amor aos tímpanos, quem sou eu para contrariar?  
Escolhi uma música aleatoriamente, e logo me arrependi. Era uma musiquinha "açucarada" demais...

(NA: A música é Dreamlover - Mariah Carey)

_**I need a lover to give me  
**__Preciso de um namorado para me dar  
__**The kind of love  
**__O tipo de amor  
__**That will last always  
**__Que dure para sempre  
__**I need somebody uplifting  
**__Preciso de alguém melhor  
__**To take me away  
**__Para me levar  
__**I want a lover who knows me  
**__Eu quero um namorado que me conheça bem  
__**Who understands how I feel inside  
**__Que compreenda como me sinto por dentro  
__**Someone to comfort and hold me  
**__Alguém para me confortar e me abraçar  
__**Through the long lonely night  
**__Através das longas noites solitárias  
__**Till the dawn  
**__Até o amanhecer  
__**Why don't you take me away?  
**__Por que você não me leva?_**  
**

_**Dreamlover come and rescue me  
**__Namorado dos sonhos venha me salvar  
__**Take me up take me down  
**__Me leve pra cima, pra baixo  
__**Take me anywhere you want to baby, now  
**__Me leve pra onde você quiser agora querido  
__**I need you so desperatly  
**__Preciso de você desesperadamente  
__**Won't you please come around  
**__Você não quer vir por favor  
__**Cause I wanna share forever with you baby**_**  
**_Pois quero compartilhar com você para sempre querido  
__**  
I don't want another pretender  
**__Não quero alguém fingido  
__**To disillusion me one more time  
**__Pra me desiludir outra vez  
__**Whispering words of forever  
**__Sussurrando palavras de eternidade  
__**Playing with my mind  
**__Brincando com a minha mente  
__**I need someone to hold on to  
**__Preciso de alguém definitivo  
__**The kind of love that won't fly away  
**__O tipo de amor que não sairá voando_

_**I just want someone to belong to  
**__Eu só quero alguém a quem pertencer  
__**Everyday  
**__Todos os dias  
__**Of my life  
**__Da minha vida  
__**Always  
**__Sempre__**  
So come and take me away  
**__Então venha e me leve  
_

Para meu completo espanto, fui muito aplaudida. Seiya parecia muito feliz por me ver "soltando a franga".  
- Você arrasou! – ele disse, e como estava um pouco embriagado, colocou as mãos em volta da minha cintura e me levantou do chão, me fazendo rodopiar. Eu tentei dar uma bronca nele, mas acabei rindo porque ele tropeçou e nós dois fomos parar no chão.  
- Seu desastrado! – eu repetia, sem conseguir parar de rir.  
Ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão para que eu me erguesse. Quando fiquei de pé, percebi que havia um par de olhos cheios de ódio me fuzilando. Era Mino, que observara a cena entre eu e Seiya e claramente estava imaginando coisas que não existiam. Tentei esquecer o incômodo que o ciúme dela me causava, e fui conversar com outras mulheres que estavam na festa.  
Ela passou por nós, com uma bandeja na mão. De repente, senti um copo de refrigerante virando em cima de mim e ensopando meu vestido.  
- Oh! Desculpe! Como sou desastrada! – ela tentou se justificar, na maior cara de pau.  
- Não foi nada – eu respondi, rangendo os dentes.  
Shunrey percebeu a saia-justa e interveio:  
- Saori, vamos até o quarto de hóspedes para que você possa trocar de roupa.  
Eu a acompanhei. Fomos até o quarto, e eu tomei um banho rapidamente. Vesti outra roupa, enquanto Shunrey prometia que meu vestido seria lavado a tempo da minha volta. Eu disse a ela que não precisava. Ela estava sendo muito simpática comigo.  
Quando voltei à festa, não encontrei Seiya. Mas logo entendi o motivo. Ele estava perto do estábulo, discutindo com Mino.  
- Eu sei que você a molhou de propósito! – ele disse, irritado – Você não tem vergonha, garota?  
- Vergonha de quê? Ela é quem deveria ter vergonha de ficar se jogando pra cima de você!  
- Em primeiro lugar, ela não está se jogando para cima de mim! Em segundo: o quê você tem a ver com isso? Eu não te devo satisfações! – ele parecia furioso.  
- Tenho tudo a ver com isso! Eu sempre deixei claro o que sinto por você! Antes eu ficava na minha porque você era comprometido, mas agora...  
- Eu já deixei claro que seu interesse não é correspondido – ele afirmou.  
Apesar dela ter derrubado o copo de propósito em mim, não pude deixar de sentir pena. É horrível ver uma mulher sendo rejeitada. Mino se afastou, e eu podia jurar que ela estava chorando. Eu me aproximei devagar, e Seiya se assustou ao perceber minha presença.  
- Você não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com ela – censurei.  
- Mas ela derrubou o refrigerante em você! Além disso, já está mais que na hora dela perceber que não tem chances comigo.  
- Você não se sente mal?  
- O quê eu posso fazer? Ficar com ela por pena? Não sou você, Saori.  
Senti minhas faces queimarem.  
- Quem disse que eu estava com Touma por pena?  
- Você o amava? Seja sincera.  
Abaixei meus olhos para não ter que encará-lo.  
- Não.  
- E valeu a pena se sacrificar tanto por alguém que você nem sequer amava?  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! E acho que vou conversar com a Mino. Ela tem que saber que não estou interessada em você.  
Me afastei rapidamente, mas Seiya me seguiu e segurou meu braço, impedindo que eu fizesse o que tinha planejado.  
- De que adianta você falar com ela? Isso não vai mudar nada. Eu não vou ficar com ela!  
- Ela poderia se sentir melhor, se pelo menos soubesse que você só me trouxe aqui porque está com pena de mim.  
Seiya olhou para mim, irritado.  
- Pena de você? Eu só queria que você se distraísse um pouco! Não significa que eu esteja com pena! Você não precisa disso!  
Em seguida, ele foi embora. Eu não sabia se deveria ir atrás dele ou se realmente deveria falar com Mino.

Não fiz nenhum dos dois. Já estava ficando tarde, e resolvi ir dormir. Shunrey me reservara um quarto no fim do corredor. Entrei, coloquei um pijama e deitei na cama. Fiquei pensando na minha discussão com Seiya. Eu havia sido injusta com ele, que estava se esforçando tanto para me animar...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Engraçado, eu não tinha reparado em sua boca ainda. Era pequena e carnuda, e ela usava um gloss cor-de-rosa que me deixou ainda mais atraído. "Por quê o Shiryu tinha que dar idéias?", pensei, enquanto pegava Saori pela cintura e a rodopiava no ar. Péssima idéia. Eu perdi o equilíbrio (tinha bebido um pouco, admito) e fomos parar no chão. Ainda bem que ela levou a situação na boa. Ouvir sua risada me deixou ainda mais encantado. O quê diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

* * *

- Já estou lá! – respondi, me esforçando para parecer natural. Por dentro, estava eufórico pela oportunidade de passar mais tempo com ela fora do trabalho. Não queria deixar isso transparecer, então voltei para minha mesa.  
- Você deveria disfarçar melhor, Seiya. Daqui a pouco, ela vai perceber tudo – Ikki meteu a colher, como era de costume.  
- Perceber o quê? – perguntei, me fazendo de desentendido.  
- Que você está quase beijando o chão que ela pisa – ele provocou.__

* * *

- Ela me procurou._  
_Senti meu sangue ferver. Aquela fulana tivera a coragem de ir atrás dele, depois de tudo?  
__- O quê ela queria com você? – perguntei, tentando não demonstrar o quanto a notícia me irritara. _

**Agradecimentos  
Su:** É, a Shina foi mesmo "legal" por não desmarcar o casamento no dia, mas logo ela vai dar as caras de novo, hehehe... quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é mesmo? Que bom que vc gostou da amizade dos dois. Mas ainda vai demorar um pouco até rolar um beijo XD. Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!  
**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! O Touma era mesmo muito folgado. Ainda bem que a Saori abriu os olhos! Espero que vc continue lendo a fic e comentando. Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentários  
**_Oi pessoal  
Sei que muita gente está acompanhando a fic, mas poucas pessoas comentaram até agora. Gostaria que vcs_ _comentassem mais,_ _fizessem sugestões ou até mesmo críticas (construtivas, pleaseee!). Essas coisas são muito importantes para quem escreve, pq funcionam como um incentivo. Blz?_

Bjs  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Seiya**

Quando Shiryu insinuou que Saori era minha namorada, me apressei em negar. Eu sabia a família que tinha. Eles passariam o resto do fim de semana fazendo piadinhas sobre nós, e eu sabia que Saori detestava esse tipo de coisa. Sempre que algum engraçadinho do trabalho vinha com esse papo de "namoro" entre a gente, ela se aborrecia. Eu não sabia o por quê... será que ela me achava tão indigno de ser seu namorado? Uma vez perguntei sobre isso, e ela se limitou a dizer que só não queria que pensassem coisas que não existiam.  
Assim que superamos o constrangimento inicial, ela ficou na cozinha com Shunrey e eu fui beber com Shiryu e alguns amigos dele. Na primeira oportunidade, ele quis saber:  
- Por que vocês não namoram, Seiya? Você não acha ela atraente?  
- Claro que acho – respondi, um pouco incomodado com aquela conversa – Mas ela acabou de romper com o namorado. E eu também terminei meu noivado faz pouco tempo...  
- E daí? Vocês parecem se dar muito bem. Você tem que esquecer aquela mulher de uma vez por todas! E bem poderia ser nos braços da Saori... – ele disse, maliciosamente.  
- Vocês querem me casar de qualquer jeito! – respondi, irritado com a insistência.  
- Então me dê três motivos para não namorar a Saori.  
Comecei a pensar.  
- Bom... pra começar, a mania de organização dela me irrita.  
- Considerando o lugar caótico que você chama de apartamento, ela seria a pessoa ideal para colocar alguma ordem nele. O quê mais?  
- Quando está na TPM, ela vira uma rabugenta.  
- Normal. A Shunrey fica tão sensível que chora até assistindo comercial de margarina. Próximo!  
- E o principal: ela só gosta de mim como amigo!  
- Eu sei que você tem capacidade para fazê-la mudar de idéia. É só querer.  
Fiquei sem graça, mas não o contestei.  
- Agora, me diga três coisas que você admira nela.  
- Isso é fácil. Beleza, inteligência, e... generosidade. Ela está sempre disposta a ajudar os outros.  
- É ou não é a mulher certa pra você?  
- Não sei... – respondi.  
Eu estava confuso com aquela conversa. Nunca havia pensado nela desta forma porque, quando nos conhecemos, já estávamos comprometidos com outras pessoas. E, para aumentar ainda mais a minha confusão, eu a vi. Ela tinha saído da cozinha para dar uma volta. O sol batia em seu cabelo violeta, fazendo-o brilhar como nunca. Confesso que senti algo diferente observando-a naquele momento. Era como se eu realmente a enxergasse pela primeira vez...  
Mais tarde, durante a festa, eu estava me divertindo muito com Saori. Apesar de eu ter forçado a barra para que ela cantasse no karaokê, achei que foi corajosa por não ter fugido. Ela cantou muito bem. Quando terminou, eu me aproximei para elogiar a apresentação. Ela estava linda, com as faces coradas e os olhos brilhando de excitação. Engraçado, eu não tinha reparado em sua boca ainda. Era pequena e carnuda, e ela usava um gloss cor-de-rosa que me deixou ainda mais atraído. _"Por quê o Shiryu tinha que dar idéias?"_, pensei, enquanto pegava Saori pela cintura e a rodopiava no ar. Péssima idéia. Eu perdi o equilíbrio (tinha bebido um pouco, admito) e fomos parar no chão. Ainda bem que ela levou a situação na boa. Ouvir sua risada me deixou ainda mais encantado. O quê diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu a ajudei a se levantar. Queria dançar com ela, mas antes que convidasse, ela se afastou para conversar com as outras mulheres. Dali a pouco, presenciei uma cena que me irritou: Mino derrubou um copo de refrigerante em Saori. Eu sabia perfeitamente que não havia sido um acidente. Depois que Saori entrou na casa para trocar de roupa, eu fui tirar satisfações com Mino. Ela ficou muito nervosa quando a acusei, e criticou a Saori. No fim da discussão, perdi a paciência e disse:  
- Eu já deixei claro que seu interesse não é correspondido  
Coitada... fiquei com pena dela depois que foi embora. O pior é que Saori ouvira nossa conversa, e insinuou que eu não deveria ter rejeitado a Mino. Fiquei tão irritado que a deixei falando sozinha.  
Só nos vimos novamente no dia seguinte. Ela acordou antes de mim e foi andar à cavalo com Shunrey. Eu estava de ressaca, e fiquei esperando que Saori voltasse do passeio. Pretendia ir embora dali o quanto antes. Quanto à conversa que eu tivera com Shiryu na véspera... eu pretendia apagá-la da minha mente, para o meu próprio bem.  
Eu deixei Saori na casa dela. Durante o caminho de volta, conversamos pouco. Ela se desculpou pelo que havia me dito na noite anterior, e eu aceitei suas desculpas.  
Na verdade, ela não tinha falado nada tão ofensivo assim. Eu só fiquei irritado porque ela disse que ia falar para Mino que não tinha nenhum interesse por mim. E também não gostei dela achar que eu a levara lá porque estava com pena. Como aquela garota poderia achar que despertaria pena em um homem? Ela era linda demais para que alguém sentisse isso. Claro que eu ficava aborrecido ao vê-la triste, mas jamais a levaria à fazenda de meu primo movido por um sentimento de compaixão. Eu queria animá-la, mas confesso que também me senti envaidecido por levar uma garota bonita na festa. Mesmo que ela fosse apenas uma amiga.  
Apenas uma amiga...

Desde o dia anterior, eu começara a refletir sobre minha relação com ela. É claro que o excesso de bebida me ajudara a ficar mais "aberto" quanto a isso, mas agora que estava sóbrio, percebi que minha forma de vê-la havia realmente mudado. Eu me sentia estranhamente perturbado ao pensar nela.  
Não é que ela não me atraísse antes, apenas eu não tinha pensado na possibilidade de ter outro tipo de relacionamento com Saori. Até três meses atrás, não havia outra mulher no mundo para mim além da Shina. Após o rompimento, eu saí com outras mulheres, mas foram só aventuras, nada mais do que isso.  
Aquela sensação era nova e inexplicável. Fiquei envergonhado quando percebi que estava fantasiando algumas situações entre nós dois. Desde a festa, eu estava louco para provar o sabor de seus lábios perfeitos. No rápido instante em que a rodopiei e caímos no chão, pude sentir seu corpo bem próximo do meu. Era quente e macio. E seus cabelos exalavam um aroma de morangos frescos...  
Decididamente, eu estava ficando louco.  
Passei o resto do domingo ansioso para que a segunda-feira chegasse e eu pudesse reencontrá-la. Talvez, quando eu a visse novamente, percebesse que aquela atração intensa e inesperada tinha sido fruto da minha imaginação. Eu bebera demais e me deixara influenciar pelos conselhos inconvenientes do meu primo. Só podia ser isso...

Na manhã seguinte, eu cheguei à editora antes de todo mundo. Simplesmente, não consegui pregar o olho naquela noite. Resolvi ir trabalhar mais cedo para adiantar algumas resenhas de filmes que seriam lançados no cinema.  
No momento em que Saori entrou na sala, foi como se o tempo congelasse. Será que apenas eu havia reparado que ela estava irresistível naquela manhã?  
Estremeci ao ouvi-la me chamar. Mas me controlei, e consegui fingir que estava tudo normal.  
- Você me levou à festa do seu primo, e eu gostaria de retribuir o convite. Minha amiga Marin vai dar uma festa na casa dela no próximo sábado. Você quer ir? – ela perguntou.  
- Já estou lá! – respondi, me esforçando para parecer natural. Por dentro, estava eufórico pela oportunidade de passar mais tempo com ela fora do trabalho. Não queria deixar isso transparecer, então voltei para minha mesa.  
- Você deveria disfarçar melhor, Seiya. Daqui a pouco, ela vai perceber tudo – Ikki meteu a colher, como era de costume.  
- Perceber o quê? – perguntei, me fazendo de desentendido.  
- Que você está quase beijando o chão que ela pisa – ele provocou.  
Morri de vergonha, e resolvi contra-atacar:  
- Que chato, não Ikki? Se você fosse mais simpático, quem sabe a Saori te convidaria pra ir à festa com ela?  
- Como se eu tivesse algum interesse nisso – desdenhou – A única coisa que eu faria com ela seria... bom, deixa pra lá.  
- Cretino – eu o xinguei, irritado com a audácia dele – A Saori não é desse tipo de mulher que você está acostumado a sair, não!  
- Eu sei. Por isso mesmo, é melhor que ela fique com você. Vocês formam um casalzinho típico de comercial de cartão de crédito!  
- Invejoso – retruquei.  
Ainda bem que ninguém estava prestando atenção na nossa conversa.

**POV Saori**

Ele ficou chateado comigo. Pude perceber na manhã seguinte, quando evitou conversar. Pedi desculpas, mas acho que não foi o suficiente. Ele quis ir embora logo após o almoço, e quase não nos falamos no caminho de volta. Eu não queria magoá-lo. Só não entendia porque ele se aborrecera tanto.  
Passei o resto do dia pensando num modo de melhorar as coisas. Foi quando Marin telefonou, me convidando para uma festa em sua casa. Era tudo o que eu precisava para me redimir com Seiya. Ele adorava festas. Como eu imaginava, ele aceitou o convite na mesma hora.  
Por estranho que fosse, eu estava torcendo para que o sábado chegasse logo. E mais estranho ainda: estava preocupada em ficar mais atraente. Até comprei um vestido novo.  
Logo encontrei uma explicação: eu estava sozinha, sem namorado, e precisava me convencer de que ainda chamava a atenção dos homens. Minha auto-estima estava baixa depois de ouvir tantas críticas do Touma. Eu precisava me sentir admirada, desejada...  
Na sexta-feira à noite, eu estava pintando minhas unhas quando a campainha tocou. Eu não estava esperando ninguém. Ao abrir, vi Seiya parado na minha frente. Ele estava péssimo.  
- O quê foi? – perguntei, assustada com a cara dele e por ter ido na minha casa naquele horário sem avisar.  
- A Shina...  
- O quê tem ela?  
- Ela me procurou.  
Senti meu sangue ferver. Aquela fulana tivera a coragem de ir atrás dele, depois de tudo?  
- O quê ela queria com você? – perguntei, tentando não demonstrar o quanto a notícia me irritara.  
- Ela veio me dizer que sentia minha falta.  
"_Vadia!"_, pensei, controlando minha raiva. Tomei coragem e fiz a pergunta:  
- Ela se separou?  
- Não.  
- Não entendo... – respondi, um tanto quanto aliviada – Por que ela te procurou, afinal?  
Seiya parecia envergonhado.  
- Ela queria... que eu me tornasse seu amante.  
Aquilo era mais do que eu podia suportar. Perdi a calma de vez:  
- Como ela pode ser tão... tão... vadia?!  
- Também não sei – ele respondeu.

Um pensamento terrível passou por minha cabeça. Teria Seiya aceitado a proposta indecente daquela mulher??  
- O quê você respondeu?  
- O quê você acha? Óbvio que eu disse não!  
Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ele continuou:  
- Quando a vi, pensei que talvez ela tivesse vindo me dizer que tinha se separado, que estava arrependida... não vou negar que fiquei balançado...  
"_Canalha!".  
_- Mas, quando ela fez essa "proposta"... tudo o que senti por ela foi nojo. E pensar que eu ia me casar com essa mulher...  
"_Você é um fofo"_, pensei.  
- Depois dessa, posso afirmar que a Shina morreu pra mim. Não há a menor chance de uma recaída.  
- Ótimo! Só estou curiosa para saber uma coisa...  
- O quê?  
- Por que você veio aqui... tão tarde?  
- Pensei em ligar, mas... achei melhor falar pessoalmente – ele confessou, tão tristinho que eu não resisti e lhe dei um abraço. Ele retribuiu de uma forma tão intensa que me deixou perturbada.  
Impressão minha ou ele se entusiasmou mais do que deveria?  
- Errr... Desculpe, Saori, você tem razão. Já é tarde, eu vou para casa – ele disse, ao perceber que havia exagerado na dose – E desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar.  
- Não se preocupe – respondi, enquanto abria a porta para ele – Até amanhã!

Ao me ver sozinha novamente, comecei a pensar na audácia daquela Shina. _"Não bastasse quase destruir a vida dele, ainda queria transformá-lo em seu amante? Ainda bem que ele não aceitou, ou eu teria perdido todo o respeito que tenho por ele. E também foi um bom sinal. Se ele se recusou a esse papel, é porque já não a deseja mais. Por outro lado, ele disse que ficou balançado quando a viu. Não entendo porque estou tão nervosa com essa história!"._

**POV Seiya**

Aquela noite foi uma maratona de emoções. Quando Shina entrou em minha casa, foi como se eu retornasse ao período em que ela ainda fazia parte da minha vida. Esqueci momentaneamente o quanto ela me machucara ao me abandonar, e enxerguei apenas a atração fatal que ela despertava em mim. Pensei que eu havia ficado livre disso, mas agora tinha certeza de que não fora completamente...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Você fala como se eu tivesse algum interesse no Seiya...  
__- E não tem?  
__- Claro que não!  
__- Que mal há em estar apaixonada? – Marin perguntou em tom de zombaria.  
__- Mas eu não estou! – quase gritei, antes de desligar o telefone. __

* * *

- Serviu para que eu percebesse que minha vida tem que seguir adiante.  
__- Só agora você percebeu isso? – eu estava chocada.  
__- Talvez, lá no fundo, eu ainda nutrisse alguma esperança - ele admitiu.  
__- E agora?  
__- Ela não significa mais nada pra mim.__

* * *

Ela parecia bem entusiasmada com aquele desconhecido. Eu percebi que aquele cara estava paquerando Saori na minha frente! Sem que eu pudesse evitar, um estranho sentimento se apossou de mim.  
__Ela nos apresentou, e eu mal o cumprimentei. Ainda bem que o tal de Kamus se tocou e deu o fora dali. Pena que a Saori também percebeu. Essa não! Agora ela sabia que eu estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes?_

**Agradecimentos  
Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Nas minhas fics, a Mino está sempre atrapalhando alguém, hehehe... peço mil desculpas aos fãs da personagem, pq realmente eu não vou com a cara dela. Mas o que seria do azul se todos gostassem do amarelo? Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo. Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentários:**

_Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior. Peço a vcs que continuem dando suas opiniões (inclusive quem ainda não se manifestou, rsrsrsrs)._

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Seiya**

- Seiya, eu vim até aqui porque ainda não te esqueci – Shina teve a cara de pau de me dizer isso.  
- Não me esqueceu? – perguntei, recobrando a lucidez – Mas você não se casou com outro homem?  
- Casei, mas... você sabe que eu nunca vou te esquecer, não sabe? – ela perguntou, tentando deliberadamente me seduzir.  
Fiquei decepcionado com a atitude dela.  
- Quer dizer que... você não se separou dele?  
- Que idéia! É claro que não!  
- Por que veio até aqui, então?  
- Eu já disse... não consigo te esquecer! – em seguida, tentou me beijar. Recusei.  
- Não entendi até agora qual é o seu objetivo – eu disse, com toda a frieza possível.  
- Continuar me encontrando com você...  
- Você está querendo dizer... – parecia nojento demais para ser verdade – Você quer que eu seja... seu amante??  
- Que mal tem nisso, Seiya? Deixa de ser antiquado.  
- Eu, antiquado? E o seu marido?  
- Ele não precisa saber – ela sorriu, um sorriso venenoso.  
O desprezo invadiu meu coração. Aquela não podia ser a mesma pessoa com quem eu havia planejado me casar algum tempo atrás.  
- Saia daqui, Shina! Suma da minha vida, de uma vez por todas! – eu gritei, enquanto a empurrava para fora do apartamento.  
- Idiota! Você deveria pelo menos pensar na minha proposta! – ela protestou, humilhada.  
- Não há o que pensar! Eu tenho nojo de você! Nojo! – tornei a gritar, enquanto batia a porta com toda a força.  
Acabou de vez. A Shina tinha ficado no passado, definitivamente.  
Eu precisava desabafar com alguém. Eu precisava... de Saori.

Já era bem tarde, mas eu tinha que falar com ela. Fui até sua casa, e ela ficou espantada ao me ver. Contei o que havia acontecido, e ela parecia tão revoltada quanto eu. Saori deve ter se sensibilizado com a história, porque, quando eu menos esperava, ela me abraçou.  
Aí eu perdi a noção de tudo ao meu redor, e a abracei com força. Novamente aspirei aquele aroma de morangos frescos que seus cabelos emanavam e, por uma fração de segundos, imaginei como seria a sensação dos lábios dela nos meus. Felizmente, contive minha curiosidade a tempo de evitar maiores problemas. Mas percebi que ela ficou um pouco incomodada com a minha reação.  
Enquanto eu dirigia meu carro de volta para casa, milhares de pensamentos tumultuavam minha mente. Havia uma confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim. É claro que a visita da Shina mexera comigo, mas de uma forma diferente do que eu poderia imaginar. Por mais que ela tivesse me magoado quando me abandonou, nós tivemos uma história juntos, que durou quase três anos. Entretanto, ela tinha destruído qualquer boa lembrança que ainda restava dela quando me perguntou se eu queria ser "o outro".  
Em relação à Saori, as coisas eram ainda mais nebulosas. Até o dia da festa na fazenda, tudo o que eu sentia por ela era amizade. De uma hora para outra, foi como se outros sentimentos houvessem despertado com força total.  
Eu precisava me convencer de que aquilo era apenas atração física. Eu não podia estragar minha amizade com ela por causa de algo que eu nem ao menos tinha certeza se existia...

**POV Saori**

- Você está com ciúmes, Saori.  
- Isso é absurdo! Um completo e total absurdo! – protestei – Como posso estar com ciúmes da Shina e não ter ficado com ciúmes da Mino?  
- Elementar, meu caro Watson. A Shina representa um perigo em potencial. Já essa tal de Mino...  
- Você fala como se eu tivesse algum interesse no Seiya...  
- E não tem?  
- Claro que não!  
- Que mal há em estar apaixonada? – Marin perguntou em tom de zombaria.  
- Mas eu não estou! – quase gritei, antes de desligar o telefone.  
Marin se achava muito esperta. Eu sei que ela queria que eu arrumasse um novo namorado o quanto antes, só pra gente fazer aqueles programas de casais: cinema, boliche, barzinho. O Touma sempre se recusou, e ela ficava louca da vida com isso. Mas eu não tinha que arrumar outra pessoa só para agradá-la. Por que eu não podia continuar solteira por enquanto?  
Quase me arrependi de ter convidado Seiya para ir à festa na casa dela. Até pensei em inventar uma desculpa, um mal-estar qualquer, só para não ir com ele. Mas isso seria covardia. Se eu fizesse isso, Marin jogaria na minha cara que suas teorias estavam certas. Era melhor que eu enfrentasse a situação, assim ela veria que estava totalmente enganada a esse respeito.  
Chegamos na casa dela por volta das 20h30. Já tinha bastante gente por lá, e acabei me convencendo de que, no final das contas, não tinha sido tão ruim ter saído com Seiya. Pelo menos eu ficaria livre dos amigos solteirões do Aioria. Se eu estivesse sozinha, ele tentaria empurrar algum daqueles seres para mim a todo custo. Argh!  
Aproveitando que Seiya estava conversando com o marido dela, Marin fez um comentário indiscreto:  
- Confessa, Saori. Você não acha ele bonito?  
Olhei de relance para meu acompanhante e, por mais que eu quisesse contradizer Marin, eu sabia perfeitamente que isso era impossível. Ele era realmente bonito.  
Seus cabelos castanhos eram bem espessos e viviam desalinhados, o que acrescentava um charme especial a ele. Seus olhos, também castanhos, mudavam de tonalidade de acordo com seu humor. Eles variavam entre o castanho-mel e o café. Eu também poderia citar seu corpo bem definido, que fazia muitas mulheres suspirarem. Entretanto, o que eu mais gostava em Seiya era do seu sorriso, capaz de iluminar qualquer ambiente.  
- É, ele não é de se jogar fora. Mas não é meu tipo – eu disse para Marin, fingindo que ele não me atraía. O que, convenhamos, era uma deslavada mentira.  
- Sei... Depois de namorar aquele Touma, o Seiya seria um _upgrade_ na sua vida.  
- Você quer parar com isso? Já pensou se ele escuta? – censurei.  
- Escutar o quê? – perguntou Aioria, se aproximando de nós ao lado de Seiya.  
- Abafa o caso – Marin desconversou – Querido, preciso que você vá buscar mais gelo.  
- Eu já vou, amor – ele respondeu, beijando-a de leve. O casal se afastou, deixando-nos a sós.  
Reparei que Seiya estava menos falante do que de costume. Na verdade, ele parecia até um pouco sem jeito quando ficava sozinho comigo.  
- Ainda está mal por causa da Shina? – perguntei, tentando não me afetar caso ele respondesse que sim. Como se isso pudesse me afetar...  
- Não. No fundo, acho que foi bom ela ter ido lá.  
- Por que?  
- Serviu para que eu percebesse que minha vida tem que seguir adiante.  
- Só agora você percebeu isso? – eu estava chocada.  
- Talvez, lá no fundo, eu ainda nutrisse alguma esperança - ele admitiu.  
- E agora?  
- Ela não significa mais nada pra mim.  
Fiquei tão feliz ao ouvir isso que nem me preocupei em disfarçar um sorriso.  
- Que bom. Você perdeu tempo demais por causa dela.  
- Você também perdeu tempo demais com o Touma – enquanto ele falava, olhava diretamente nos meus olhos – Talvez seja hora de você recomeçar também – acrescentou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, fomos interrompidos por um rapaz. Um velho conhecido dos tempos de faculdade.  
- Saori! Como vai? – ele perguntou alegremente.  
- Oi, Kamus! Tudo bem, e você?  
- Tudo ótimo! Você está maravilhosa com esse vestido!  
Me virei para Seiya com a intenção de apresentá-los. Para minha surpresa, ele estava com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Seiya, este é Kamus, um ex-colega de faculdade. Kamus, este é Seiya, ele trabalha comigo na revista.  
- Muito prazer – meu ex-colega disse, sem disfarçar um olhar interessado.  
- Prazer – Seiya respondeu, mal-humorado.  
Kamus percebeu e disse:  
- Foi muito bom te ver, Saori. Até mais!  
Ele se afastou. Eu fiquei decepcionada com a atitude de Seiya.  
- Por que você o tratou assim, hein? – perguntei.  
Ele debochou:  
- Bonitão esse seu ex-colega. E parecia muito interessado em você.  
Tive que conter uma risada.  
- O Kamus? Interessado em mim? Só se as preferências dele mudaram!  
- Hã??  
- Ele é gay, Seiya. Ou você não percebeu o jeito como ele olhou pra você?  
- Pra mim? – ele ficou totalmente desconcertado.  
- Santa ingenuidade – comentei, me divertindo com a situação.  
- E eu achando que ele...  
- Ele o quê?  
- Nada, esquece.  
Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, poderia jurar que Seiya tinha ficado com ciúmes de mim. Mas isso não fazia o menor sentido.

**POV Seiya**

Eu estava decidido a deixar as coisas como estavam. Eu não podia deixar que aqueles conselhos malucos do Shiryu arruinassem minha amizade com a Saori. Depois da reação dela ao meu abraço na noite anterior, eu tinha certeza de que ela me rejeitaria, caso eu tentasse beijá-la ou demonstrasse algum tipo de interesse romântico. E eu não estava disposto a correr riscos.  
Porém, no momento em que fui buscá-la para a festa naquela noite de sábado, minhas certezas sofreram um duro golpe.  
Por que ela tinha que ser tão bonita?  
Estava com um vestido azul, com um decote feito sob medida para exibir seus dotes naturais. O cabelo estava solto, esvoaçante e perfumado, e seus lábios rosados pareciam mais sensuais do que nunca.  
- Você está bem, Seiya? – ela perguntou, diante da minha hesitação.  
- Ótimo! – respondi apressadamente, desviando meu olhar – Vamos logo, porque senão chegaremos tarde.  
- Não se preocupe. A festa começa às 20h.  
Eu já estava me preparando para chamar o elevador quando ela perguntou, insegura:  
- Eu estou... bonita?  
"_Bonita? Você me deixou sem fôlego!"_, pensei comigo mesmo.  
- Você está linda – eu disse, sem imaginar que minha resposta a deixaria completamente corada.  
- Obrigada. Você também... está ótimo.  
Providencialmente, o elevador chegou. Nós descemos e, em menos de meia-hora, entramos na casa da amiga dela.  
A festa estava ótima. Os amigos dela eram muito legais. Só me irritei quando um rapaz apareceu do nada e interrompeu nossa conversa.  
- Saori! Quanto tempo! Você está maravilhosa! Blá blá blá.  
Ela parecia bem entusiasmada com aquele desconhecido. Eu percebi que aquele cara estava paquerando Saori na minha frente! Sem que eu pudesse evitar, um estranho sentimento se apossou de mim.  
Ela nos apresentou, e eu mal o cumprimentei. Ainda bem que o tal de Kamus se tocou e deu o fora dali. Pena que Saori também percebeu. Essa não! Agora ela sabia que eu estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes?  
Como se não bastasse, ela revelou:  
- Ele é gay, Seiya. Ou você não percebeu o jeito como ele olhou pra você?  
Eu estava tão cego de ciúmes que nem reparei que fui paquerado por outro homem?  
O caso era grave.  
Passei o resto da noite me torturando com a idéia de que ela havia percebido meus ciúmes. Era muito difícil aceitar que eu ficara enciumado, porque isso tornava ainda mais claro algo que eu estava tentando ignorar: a possibilidade de estar me apaixonando por Saori.

Talvez eu tivesse ficado enciumado por outro motivo. Ela era minha amiga, e eu não queria que se envolvesse com qualquer um. Ela já tinha sofrido demais ao lado daquele Touma. Parecia uma explicação bem satisfatória.  
Fiquei aliviado ao deixá-la em sua casa. Sua proximidade estava me deixando à beira da loucura. Cada vez mais, eu sentia a necessidade de tocar nela... quem sabe, a melhor opção fosse me afastar um pouco. Pelo menos até colocar minha cabeça no lugar e entender o que estava se passando comigo...

**Próximo capitulo**

_Sem mais nem menos, ele começou a me ignorar. Eu tentava conversar com ele no trabalho, mas meu amigo sempre estava ocupado demais para me dar atenção. Eu não entendia a razão daquele comportamento tão estranho. Até que comecei a pensar na possibilidade dele estar tendo uma recaída. Claro! Só podia ser isso! Ele tinha mudado depois da visita da Shina. Devia estar pensando nela o tempo todo..._

* * *

-_ A culpa não foi sua – eu me apressei em dizer.  
- Claro que foi – ela colocou a compressa em cima da mesinha da sala – Você está todo machucado...  
De repente, sem que eu esperasse, Saori encostou minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu tremi na base.

* * *

Subitamente, percebi a besteira que estava fazendo. "Deus, o que ele vai pensar de mim?", eu recuei, horrorizada com minha atitude. Eu me afastei o mais rápido possível, e me levantei do sofá. Não podia encará-lo.  
- Você está melhor? – perguntei, disfarçando minha vontade de me atirar pela janela. Ai, se arrependimento matasse!_

**Agradecimentos**

**Milusca:** Obrigada pelo comentário, adorei! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. A Shina é muito folgada para fazer uma "proposta" dessas, vc não acha? O Seiya ficou balançado ao revê-la, mas ele mesmo disse que seu interesse por ela tinha acabado de vez depois desse encontro. Tudo indica que ele está se apaixonando pela Saori. Será que ele vai ser correspondido? Bjs!

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias! Realmente foi um absurdo a Shina querer uma coisa dessas, ainda bem que o Seiya não topou né? Vamos ver agora que outros obstáculos surgirão antes que os dois amigos decidam se entender, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Su:** kkkkkk, realmente o clipe é bem tosco, mas a Saori escolheu essa música sem querer (apesar que a letra tem muito a ver com ela XD). Qto ao beijo, peço um pouquinho mais de paciência, pq antes disso precisa rolar um certo "clima" entre eles (senão perde a graça, hahaha). Espero que continue gostando da fic e comentando. E não se preocupe: eu não vou abandonar a fic, blz? Obrigada pela review! Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários:**

_Queridos leitores, façam uma autora feliz e deixem mais comentários, por favor XD  
__bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 6**

**POV Seiya**

Na segunda-feira, eu mal falei com Saori. Sempre que ela tentava puxar papo, eu dava uma desculpa de que estava ocupado e saía de perto. Ela deve ter percebido, porque parou de me procurar depois de um tempo. Eu me senti um idiota por agir assim. Mas eu não queria que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo comigo. O quanto ela estava me deixando perturbado com sua presença...  
Aquela semana pareceu mais longa do que nunca. Eu a evitava, e ela fazia o mesmo. Eu me sentia cada vez pior por ficar longe dela. Sentia falta das nossas conversas, de suas pequenas implicâncias, do seu sorriso, que ultimamente me deixava sem reação... Droga! Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim?  
Um dia, depois do expediente, eu fui até o estacionamento pegar meu carro. Já era tarde e estava escuro, por isso não percebi a aproximação de um homem.  
- Miserável! Você vai me pagar! – ele gritou.  
Era Touma.  
- O quê está fazendo aqui, seu idiota? – eu perguntei, furioso.  
- Ela me deixou por sua causa! – ele me acusou, enquanto vinha para cima de mim.  
Touma me deu um soco tão forte que eu quase desmaiei de dor. Mas isso não ia ficar assim...  
Eu o empurrei com força, fazendo-o se chocar contra meu carro. Porém, antes que eu pudesse continuar, ele me acertou um chute tão forte que eu caí no chão. Uma coisa eu tinha que admitir: ele era bom de briga.  
Tentei me levantar, mas ele continuou me chutando. O imbecil acertou meu estômago, me deixando com falta de ar.  
- Isso é pra você aprender a respeitar a mulher dos outros! – ele gritou.  
- Quem é você para falar de respeito? – perguntei, ofegante. Sem que ele esperasse, eu me levantei e consegui acertar um soco na cara dele, derrubando-o no chão.  
A briga teria avançado se o segurança do estacionamento não aparecesse ali. Touma, covarde como sempre, saiu correndo antes que o segurança o impedisse.  
- Deixa pra lá. Era só um trombadinha – eu disse. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu tinha brigado com o ex-namorado de Saori, a fim de preservá-la daquele vexame. Mas ela teria que saber o que aquele infeliz tinha feito.  
Quando Saori abriu a porta de seu apartamento, levou um susto:  
- Seiya! O quê aconteceu? Você está sangrando!  
- Agradeça ao Touma – respondi, irônico.  
Entrei, enquanto ela mal se recuperava da surpresa.  
- O Touma?  
- Ele acha que eu fui o culpado pela separação de vocês. Ou seja, eu apanhei sem ter culpa no cartório...  
Ela foi buscar um kit de primeiros-socorros e começou a limpar os ferimentos.  
- Ai! Está doendo! – eu reclamei, quando Saori colocou uma compressa de gelo no meu rosto inchado.  
- Não posso acreditar que ele foi capaz disso – ela comentou, enquanto segurava a compressa – Me desculpe, Seiya.  
- A culpa não foi sua – eu me apressei em dizer.  
- Claro que foi – ela colocou a compressa em cima da mesinha da sala – Você está todo machucado...

De repente, sem que eu esperasse, Saori encostou minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu tremi na base. Se não estivesse com tanta dor, poderia afirmar que eu nunca me sentira tão bem em toda a minha vida...

**POV Saori**

Desde a noite da festa, as coisas mudaram entre Seiya e eu. Sem mais nem menos, ele começou a me ignorar. Eu tentava conversar com ele no trabalho, mas meu amigo sempre estava ocupado demais para me dar atenção. Eu não entendia a razão daquele comportamento tão estranho. Até que comecei a pensar na possibilidade dele estar tendo uma recaída. Claro! Só podia ser isso! Ele tinha mudado depois da visita de Shina. Devia estar pensando nela o tempo todo... Talvez estivesse arrependido de ter recusado ser seu amante e quisesse voltar atrás. Fiquei deprimida com esses pensamentos.  
Pensei em perguntar diretamente a ele, mas como estava me evitando, eu decidi que tinha amor-próprio e não ficaria implorando por um pouco de atenção. Eu me mantive afastada dele pelo resto da semana.  
Senti muita falta de suas brincadeiras, de suas risadas, do modo como ele me fazia acreditar que tudo daria certo, por mais difícil que fosse a situação. Sobretudo, senti falta de Seiya porque ele me fazia sentir especial. Touma nunca se esforçara para que eu me sentisse assim. Afinal, porque eu estava comparando os dois? Touma era meu ex-namorado, e Seiya era meu amigo. Apenas meu amigo, por mais que todos insistissem que nossos destinos estavam irremediavelmente ligados um ao outro.  
Quando o via falando ao celular, entrava em estado de alerta. E se fosse a Shina? Aquilo estava me consumindo. Seria possível que Marin estivesse certa? Eu estava com ciúmes de Seiya?  
Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Eu não queria, não podia me apaixonar por ele. Seria um desastre! Ele só gostava de mim como amiga!

Numa noite, eu estava tentando assistir alguma coisa na TV quando a campainha tocou. Pensei que era a vizinha chata que morava no andar de cima e vivia inventando abaixo-assinados para as coisas mais inúteis, como um playground para os cachorros. _"Um 'pet care', Saori. Todos os prédios deveriam ter um"_, ela insistira. _"Mas eu nem tenho cachorro!"_, tentei explicar. Ela encheu tanto o saco que eu assinei, só para me livrar de sua conversa fiada.  
Levei um susto quando abri a porta e vi que não era minha vizinha irritante. Era ele, e estava todo arrebentado. Pensei imediatamente em assalto.  
- Seiya! O quê aconteceu? – perguntei, aflita com seu estado deplorável.  
- Agradeça ao Touma – ele respondeu, sarcástico.  
- Touma? O quê ele tem a ver com isso?  
Eu não podia acreditar que Touma fora capaz de uma coisas dessas. Como ele pôde pensar que eu tinha rompido o namoro por causa do Seiya? Nada mais distante da realidade! Ainda mais agora, que o Seiya só ficava me evitando. Aliás, eu não entendi porque ele veio à minha casa. Ou melhor, eu entendi, sim. Ele queria jogar na minha cara que levou uma surra do meu ex sem ter feito nada para merecê-la. De qualquer forma, a culpa tinha sido minha. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, e peguei o kit de primeiros-socorros para dar um jeito nos ferimentos.  
Enquanto colocava uma compressa de gelo em seu rosto, pedi desculpas pela selvageria de Touma. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse tomar uma atitude como essa. O rosto de Seiya estava todo inchado, e ele devia estar sentindo muita dor. _"E foi por minha causa"_, pensei, num misto de culpa e orgulho. Dois homens haviam brigado por mim. Eu deveria estar envergonhada, mas não.  
Além disso, essa briga me dera a oportunidade de ficar perto dele novamente. De cuidar dele, de... antes que eu pudesse refletir sobre o que estava fazendo, eu já tinha encostado a cabeça dele em meu peito e estava acariciando seus cabelos. Era só um carinho inocente. Ele não ia pensar mal de mim... ou ia?

Subitamente, percebi a besteira que estava fazendo. _"Deus, o que ele vai pensar de mim?"_, eu recuei, horrorizada com minha atitude. Eu me afastei o mais rápido possível, e me levantei do sofá. Não conseguia encará-lo.  
- Você está melhor? – perguntei, disfarçando minha vontade de me atirar pela janela. Ai, se arrependimento matasse!  
- Acho que sim – ele respondeu, provavelmente tentando compreender porque eu estava agindo como uma louca.  
- Então você já pode ir para sua casa, não é mesmo? – sugeri, ainda sem olhar para Seiya.  
- Como você quiser.  
Eu olhei para ele, que já estava indo na direção da porta. Por um pequeno instante, quase pedi para que ficasse. Louca! Sem noção!  
- Acho que você deveria ir ao médico. Você pode estar com algum ferimento mais sério – aconselhei.  
- Não é necessário – ele respondeu. Para minha surpresa, vi mágoa em seu olhar.  
- Você consegue dirigir até sua casa? – perguntei, ansiosa.  
- Eu consegui chegar aqui, não foi? – ele perguntou, secamente – Obrigado pelos curativos.  
- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.  
- Tchau – ele disse, antes de sair e fechar a porta.  
Seiya ficou chateado, eu pude notar. Ele andava me tratando de um jeito muito diferente nos últimos dias... se ao menos eu conseguisse descobrir o motivo...

**POV Seiya**

Eu estava tão bem, aninhado no peito dela. Era tão bom, tão reconfortante sentir seu calor... foi terrivelmente frustrante quando ela se afastou bruscamente. Eu me senti rejeitado.  
De repente, eu entendi tudo: ela só tivera aquele gesto de carinho porque se sentira culpada. Se Touma não tivesse me agredido, ela jamais tomaria essa atitude. Senti o peso da decepção me machucar mais do que a dor dos meus ferimentos. Estes cicatrizariam logo, mas as cicatrizes emocionais levavam mais tempo.  
Como se não bastasse, Saori me perguntou se eu já estava bem o suficiente para ir embora. Foi como se estivesse me expulsando.  
Quando Shina me deixara, ela tinha feito tudo para me consolar. Agora, depois de sua repentina demonstração de carinho, ela agia com uma frieza que eu nunca poderia esperar. Se era isso que ela queria, tudo bem. Eu fui embora. Mas não deixei de pensar nela nem por um segundo até a manhã seguinte. Normalmente, a rejeição de uma mulher faria com que eu me afastasse. Afinal, se havia tantas mulheres no mundo, por que eu perderia tempo com alguém que não me queria?  
Mas Saori não era uma mulher como as outras. Ela era especial.  
E eu decidi que precisava pelo menos tentar antes de desistir.

Foi constrangedor explicar aos nossos colegas o meu olho roxo e os outros ferimentos em meu rosto. Inventei que tinha sido um assalto, confirmando a versão de que fora atacado por um trombadinha. Ainda bem que Saori não desmentiu, porque teria sido humilhante se todos soubessem que eu tinha apanhado do ex dela. Ela parecia bem preocupada comigo. Não parava de me olhar, e a toda hora perguntava se eu estava melhor, se estava doendo muito.  
- Saori, se continuar me perseguindo desse jeito, vão pensar que você está apaixonada por mim! – eu brinquei.  
- Grosso! – ela respondeu, e suas faces coraram violentamente.  
- Desculpe – eu percebi que minha brincadeira tinha ido longe demais. Ela se afastou, emburrada.  
- Você deixou a "patroa" brava – azucrinou Ikki.  
- Vai cuidar da sua vida, vai! – eu perdi a paciência.  
Tive medo de que Saori não quisesse mais falar comigo por causa daquela bobagem. Quando ela ia sair para o almoço, eu perguntei:  
- Posso ir junto?  
- Não.  
- Por favor, eu só estava brincando!  
- Por que você não convida a Shina? – ela perguntou, irritada.  
- Shina? O quê ela tem a ver com isso?

Saori me ignorou, e continuou indo na direção do elevador. Mas eu a alcancei.  
- Por que você falou da Shina? - insisti.  
- Porque desde que ela foi te procurar, você mudou. Parece outra pessoa! - ela retrucou, sem olhar para mim.  
- E se eu disser que minha mudança não tem nada a ver com ela?

**Próximo capitulo**

_Nossos olhares se encontraram de uma forma intensa e perturbadora. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. O modo como ele olhava para mim fez com que meu coração acelerasse num ritmo frenético. Pela primeira vez, percebi que Seiya não estava me vendo apenas como uma amiga. Ele me desejava. E o sentimento era recíproco.  


* * *

Eu simplesmente fiquei deslumbrado com a beleza de Saori. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que as estrelas, e eu não consegui disfarçar o quanto ela me atraía. Não consegui me controlar desta vez. Eu a beijei.

* * *

Eu estava com raiva dela e me sentindo um lixo. Eu já tinha sido abandonado às vésperas do meu casamento. Agora que me sentia pronto para recomeçar, outra decepção. E o pior de tudo: para quê ela havia se esforçado tanto para curar meu coração destruído se agora estava partindo ele novamente?_

**Agradecimentos  
**Milusca: Obrigada mais uma vez pela review! Sabe, por mais que eu goste desta fic, me desanima um pouco a falta de comentários sobre ela, mas enfim... Ah, essa parte que ela encosta a cabeça dele nos seios eu me inspirei no filme Prólogo do céu (até copiei a frase que ela usa, hehehe...). Mas vc viu que ela se arrependeu na mesma hora, kkkkkk... Bjs!  
Pegaso Seiya: Gracias! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. É uma situação difícil a dos dois, pq eles desconhecem os sentimentos um do outro e tem medo de prejudicar a amizade se tentarem "algo mais". Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentários:**

_Oi pessoal  
Por favor, continuem comentando, blz?_

bjs  
Marina Jolie  
**  
Capítulo 7**

**POV Seiya**

Saori ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, mas logo se recompos e perguntou:  
- Não? Então por que...  
Nesse momento, o elevador chegou ao andar. Entramos. Eu me arrependi amargamente de ter falado aquilo. Agora ela ia insistir para que eu explicasse a razão da minha mudança. Mas eu não podia falar a verdade, não ainda. Antes, precisava saber se havia alguma chance para mim.  
Assim que nós descemos do elevador, ela fez exatamente o que eu previra. Tentei desconversar:  
- É tudo impressão sua. Eu não mudei, continuo o mesmo de sempre.  
- Você tem me evitado.  
- Isso te aborrece? – perguntei, tentando descobrir o quanto isso a afetava.  
- Pensei que nós éramos amigos – ela se limitou a responder.  
Suspirei, desanimado.  
- Não, eu não estou te evitando. Simplesmente, tenho andado ocupado e sem tempo de ficar batendo papo.  
- Eu não consigo acreditar em você.  
- Está me chamando de mentiroso?  
- Não... eu só não acho que... vamos deixar isso pra lá, está bem?  
- Como quiser – eu respondi, aliviado com o fim daquela conversa. Ela acabou aceitando a minha companhia para o almoço, e eu decidi mudar de tática. Mesmo porque, eu não conseguia mais ignorá-la.

Um mês se passou, sem que ocorresse nenhuma mudança significativa. Eu a convidava para sair nos fins de semana, mantendo o velho esquema "apenas bons amigos". Fomos juntos várias vezes ao cinema e ao teatro, mas eu não criava coragem para tomar a iniciativa e tentar outro tipo de relacionamento com Saori. Sempre que alguém insinuava que ela precisava conhecer outra pessoa, ela respondia que era cedo demais e que preferia ficar sozinha por um tempo. Essa atitude me desmotivava completamente.  
A cada dia, eu via aumentar a minha vontade de ficar perto dela. Uma necessidade que se tornava incômoda, porque era difícil controlar o meu desejo de beijá-la e acariciá-la. Eu tive que me render às evidências... estava apaixonado por ela.

**POV Saori**

Depois do dia em que Touma bateu em Seiya, as coisas se normalizaram um pouco. Ao menos aparentemente.  
Eu tinha sido a responsável pelo que acontecera, e fiquei muito agradecida à Seiya por não ter contado à ninguém que ele tinha sido agredido pelo meu ex. Sei que ele fez isso para me poupar de mais uma vergonha. Por outro lado, ele usou minha preocupação com sua saúde para bancar o engraçadinho. Simplesmente, ele falou para quem quisesse ouvir:  
- Saori, se continuar me perseguindo desse jeito, vão pensar que você está apaixonada por mim!  
Inacreditável como ele gostava de me provocar na frente dos nossos colegas de trabalho! Fiquei muito, muito irritada com essa brincadeirinha boba. Principalmente, porque havia um fundo de verdade nela. É claro que ele não poderia saber disso, mas eu sabia.  
Eu nunca me sentira tão confusa antes. Sempre o enxerguei apenas como um amigo, e não entendia porque meus sentimentos haviam mudado repentinamente. Eu ansiava por momentos à sós com ele... sentia um leve tremor percorrer meu corpo sempre que ele tocava em mim, mesmo que fosse um esbarrão acidental... e, algumas vezes, desejei mandar minha fama de certinha pro espaço, agarrar Seiya e beijá-lo ali mesmo, no meio da redação.  
Mas eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Primeiro, porque aquilo só podia estar sendo motivado por carência; segundo, porque não queria destruir a nossa amizade; e, em terceiro, eu tinha quase certeza de que ele não veria as coisas da mesma forma que eu. Eu só me envolveria com ele se fosse para ter um relacionamento sério. Porém, tinha certeza de que eu seria apenas um casinho passageiro para Seiya. Quem poderia garantir que ele tivesse esquecido a Shina de uma vez por todas?  
Então, sempre que alguém dizia que eu tinha que arrumar um novo namorado, eu fazia questão de anunciar que não estava interessada e que só queria curtir minha vida de solteira.

Até que um dia, Seiya me levou a um parque de diversões. E, mesmo sabendo que eu tenho verdadeiro pavor de altura, me obrigou a ir com ele na roda-gigante.  
- Não precisa ter medo. Eu estou aqui pra te proteger – ele afirmou, enquanto me puxava para a cadeira.  
- Não, não e não! – me recusei a acompanhá-lo.  
- Se você for comigo, prometo fazer qualquer coisa que você pedir.  
- Ah, é? Pensando bem, isso pode ser interessante – respondi.  
Enfrentei minha fobia e sentei na cadeira junto com ele. Na hora que aquela coisa começou a subir, me arrependi amargamente.  
- Eu quero descer! – implorei, enquanto ele ria do meu pânico.  
- Agora não vai dar – ele respondeu, divertindo-se.  
- Eu vou te matar! Por que fui aceitar isso??  
- Aproveite o passeio.  
- Aproveitar como? Eu tenho vertigem!  
Enquanto o brinquedo subia, fechei os olhos. Não queria olhar para baixo de jeito nenhum.  
- Você está perdendo uma visão maravilhosa – ele insistia em repetir.  
Devagarinho, comecei a abrir os olhos. Estávamos lá no alto, e eu continuava com medo. Mas, com ele ao meu lado, eu me sentia um pouco mais segura.  
- Não é tão ruim assim, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou – Olha que bonito o pôr-do-sol!  
Olhei para o céu e tive que concordar. Era mesmo uma paisagem fascinante.

Ao desviar meus olhos para Seiya, algo aconteceu. Nossos olhares se encontraram de uma forma intensa e perturbadora. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. O modo como ele olhava para mim fez com que meu coração acelerasse num ritmo frenético. Pela primeira vez, percebi que Seiya não estava me vendo apenas como uma amiga. Ele me desejava. E o sentimento era recíproco.  
Ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que o rosto dele começou a se aproximar do meu. Lentamente, fechei os olhos enquanto sentia seus lábios pousarem sobre os meus.  
O beijo começou timidamente, como se fosse algo proibido. Aos poucos, foi se tornando mais íntimo e profundo. O calor de sua boca se misturava ao da minha, provocando sensações de puro prazer. Quando os braços dele envolveram minha cintura, senti meu corpo arder como se estivesse em chamas. Não pensei nas consequências, no que aconteceria depois. Eu me permiti viver aquele momento como se fosse o último da minha vida.  
Quando terminou, voltei à realidade. E a realidade me fez despertar daquele encantamento.  
Aquele beijo não podia ter acontecido.

Nós dois ficamos constrangidos. Não sabíamos como lidar com aquilo, e não trocamos nenhuma palavra até descermos da roda-gigante. Ele estava tão sem-graça quanto eu. Por fim, acabou dizendo:  
- Saori... Eu não sei o que dizer...  
- Não diga nada – eu pedi, querendo evitar maiores traumas – Não houve nada. E não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto.  
- Você não pode fingir que não aconteceu! – ele respondeu, irritado.  
- Não só posso como vou. Isso foi um acidente, Seiya. Nós estamos confundindo as coisas. Estamos carentes, magoados com as decepções que sofremos. E eu não vou me envolver com ninguém por carência.  
- Mas...  
- Você disse que se eu fosse na roda-gigante, poderia te pedir qualquer coisa. Pois bem: eu peço que a gente nunca mais fale sobre isso.  
Admito que fui um pouco dura e inflexível, mas eu não queria alimentar falsas expectativas. Se eu não fizesse isso agora, mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria me machucando.  
Seiya ficou bem chateado com o que eu disse, mas não tocou mais no assunto, conforme eu havia pedido. Ele me deixou em casa, e mal trocamos algumas palavras ao longo do caminho. Assim que entrei, fui tomar um banho.

Debaixo do chuveiro, comecei a lembrar daquele beijo. E chorei.

**POV Seiya**

Eu nunca me senti tão rejeitado por uma mulher como no dia em que nós fomos ao parque de diversões e ela deixou claro que não queria nenhum envolvimento comigo.  
Tinha sido um dia muito divertido. Nós fomos à vários brinquedos, tomamos sorvete, tiramos fotos... Eu até dei a ela um ursinho que ganhei na barraca de tiro ao alvo. Se ninguém soubesse a verdade, poderiam nos confundir facilmente com um casal de namorados como outro qualquer.  
Tudo estava indo muito bem, até eu ter a infeliz idéia de irmos na roda-gigante. Ela não queria, eu insisti, ela disse que tinha medo, eu a convenci. E deu no que deu.  
Quando chegamos lá no alto, comentei que a paisagem estava linda. Ela, que estava morrendo de medo, abriu os olhos e acabou me dando razão. Foi aí que a coisa desandou.  
Eu simplesmente fiquei deslumbrado com a beleza de Saori. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que as estrelas, e eu não consegui disfarçar o quanto ela me atraía. Não consegui me controlar desta vez. Eu a beijei.

Seus lábios tinham sabor de morango, como eu imaginara. Tentei conter meus impulsos, mas, quando percebi, estava beijando Saori de um jeito enlouquecido. Deixei que minha língua explorasse sua boca bem devagar, e ela fez o mesmo comigo. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa, e eu não queria que acabasse. Eu estava totalmente alucinado por ela. Sua pele era suave e macia, e eu desejei mais do que nunca poder tocá-la por completo. Eu não conseguia mais esconder meus sentimentos por Saori. Cada vez mais excitado, apertei seu corpo de encontro ao meu, torcendo para que ela não percebesse as fortes reações que aquele beijo havia provocado em mim. Eu esqueci até que nós estávamos na roda-gigante. Acho que esqueci até do meu nome.  
Porém, para minha decepção, esse breve momento de felicidade acabou tão rápido como havia começado...

O quê eu diria a ela agora? _"Saori, eu estou louco por você. Quer namorar comigo?"_. Sim, era uma possibilidade. Isso se eu não estivesse morrendo de medo de levar um fora. Isso se ela não tivesse me dado um fora antes mesmo de eu falar o que havia planejado.  
Assim que descemos do brinquedo, ela foi logo dizendo que não queria mais falar sobre o assunto. Que tinha sido um acidente. Acidente! Ela chamou o meu beijo de acidente! Fiquei furioso, achando que ela tinha detestado. Embora não tenha sido isso o que pareceu na hora.  
Ainda tentei argumentar. Mas aí ela começou seu discurso de que "estávamos carentes", que "não queria confundir as coisas", e blá-blá-blá. Talvez ela tenha preferido dizer isso do que simplesmente: _"Desculpe, você não faz o meu tipo".  
_Eu não tive outra escolha a não ser acatar a decisão dela. Não, eu não ia ficar implorando por uma chance.  
Eu a levei até sua casa, e quase não nos falamos durante o caminho. Eu estava com raiva dela e me sentindo um lixo. Eu já tinha sido abandonado às vésperas do meu casamento. Agora que me sentia pronto para recomeçar, outra decepção. E o pior de tudo: para quê ela havia se esforçado tanto para curar meu coração destruído se agora estava partindo ele novamente?

Na segunda-feira, o clima estava péssimo.  
Eu mal a cumprimentei, e fiz questão de ficar o mais afastado possível. Ela também não se aproximou de mim. Não sei se estava com pena ou se era constrangimento por causa do beijo.  
Sim, porque por mais que ela tivesse decidido não tocar no assunto, nós dois sabíamos que aquele beijo existira. E ele poderia ser o responsável pelo fim da nossa amizade.

**POV Saori**

Os dias que se seguiram foram horríveis. Eu estava mais perturbada com aquela situação do que deixava transparecer. Era um suplício trabalhar no mesmo lugar que ele e vê-lo todos os dias, depois de tudo. Seiya estava me ignorando e não fazia a menor questão de disfarçar. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que reagiria dessa forma só porque eu fui mais racional do que ele. Claro, para ele era muito fácil! Uma noite e nada mais, o quê ele teria a perder? Já eu, ficaria choramingando pelos cantos cada vez que o visse saindo com outra mulher. Porque era isso que fatalmente aconteceria: logo Seiya estaria com outra. Não é que eu o considerasse um canalha. Apenas tinha certeza de que ele me beijara num momento de carência. Poderia ter sido com qualquer outra que estivesse ali na hora.  
Para mim, entretanto, aquele beijo tinha sido algo bem mais sério...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Eu tive ímpetos de esbofetear aquela mulherzinha. Ele não poderia ser dela novamente. Senti meu corpo tremer quando finalmente entendi o motivo. Seiya não podia ser dela... porque ele tinha que ser meu! __

* * *

Voltei para casa angustiado. Eu tinha que esquecer Saori, tinha que esquecer! Mas como, se o desejo invadia cada milímetro do meu corpo cada vez que recordava daquele beijo?_  
_Eu não podia continuar daquele jeito. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude drástica.__

* * *

De repente, todos os meus sonhos foram por água abaixo. Ele chegou à festa... acompanhado por uma garota que eu nunca vira antes.  
__Loura, alta e bonita. Parecia uma modelo. Eu mordi os lábios e senti o ciúme se apossar de mim.  
_

**Agradecimentos**

**Su:** Pois é Su, não dizem que o amor é cego? Esses dois estão precisando urgente de um transplante de córneas XD Sobre as reviews, eu percebo pelo número de hits que a fic está sendo bastante lida sim, mas pelo jeito o pessoal anda meio tímido para deixar comentários, hehehe... Já estamos quase na reta final (faltam apenas 3 capítulos para terminar), e eu gostaria muito que mais pessoas opinassem. Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Milusca:** Adoro qdo alguém comenta as previews! Acho bem legal usar esse recurso, pq deixa um certo suspense no ar, rsrsrsrs... Vc viu que o pobrezinho do Seiya levou um tremendo fora, só que a Saori nem imagina o qto vai se arrepender disso! Qto às reviews, eu percebi que o perfil dos leitores do site é meio diferente mesmo, pq boa parte deles AMA yaoi. Eu não tenho nada contra, mas tmb não curto, por isso não pretendo escrever nada desse tipo. De qq forma, mesmo que os fãs de Seiya e Saori estejam em minoria, é ótimo saber que pelo menos alguns deles gostam das minhas fics. Muito obrigada pela força! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjs!  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias mais uma vez! Ainda não foi desta vez que Seiya e Saori esclareceram as coisas, e ainda vai levar um tempinho até isso acontecer. Mas uma coisa é certa, esse beijo abalou a amizade dos dois, e a partir daí o relacionamento deles terá que mudar: ou vai ou racha, hehehe... Bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentários:  
**_Oi pessoal  
Lá vou eu com a mesma ladainha de sempre: por favor, comentem a fanfic! Sinceramente, estou pensando seriamente em não escrever mais fics com esse casal (pelo menos fics como esta, de vários capítulos). Motivo? Por mais que eu goste de Seiya e Saori, acho que não compensa perder tempo criando uma história como essa daqui, que eu quase não recebi retorno. Não que eu poste a fic só pensando em receber reviews, mas confesso que ando bem desanimada com essa falta de comentários. Sei que eu tenho alguns leitores fiéis (obrigada Pégaso Seiya, Milusca...), mas, ainda assim, é mega frustrante não receber outros comentários. Desculpem esse pequeno desabafo, mas é o que eu sinto... Eu já não vejo a hora de terminar essa fic de uma vez por todas (ainda bem que só faltam mais dois capítulos)._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie  
_

**Capítulo 8**

**POV Saori**

Marin me xingou muito quando liguei para contar sobre meu beijo com Seiya e a atitude que tomei logo depois.  
- Não acredito que você fez isso! Coitado! Ele tem toda razão de estar com raiva de você - ela me criticou.  
Mas eu me defendi:  
- O quê você queria? Que eu me deixasse levar por uma atração de momento e estragasse nossa amizade?  
- Pelo jeito, a amizade de vocês ficou bem estragada depois de tudo... - respondeu minha amiga, levemente irônica.  
- Mas a culpa não foi minha! Ele não devia ter me beijado!  
- Mas você bem que gostou do beijo... – Marin provocou.  
- Gostar, eu gostei... - fui obrigada a admitir - Mas esse beijo só serviu para fazer a gente se desentender. Preferia que não ele não tivesse me beijado! - retruquei, nervosa.  
- Olha, quando dizem que as mulheres são complicadas, eu tenho que concordar! Você tá aí, toda apaixonada, e só não fica com ele porque tem medo dele te dar o fora depois? Como você é insegura!  
- Se bem me lembro, você também tinha medo de não dar certo com o Aioria...  
Marin me contestou:  
- Foi bem diferente. Eu não ficava cheia de frescuras como você.  
- E como você soube que ele era a pessoa certa pra você? – perguntei.  
- Acho que foi quando o Fluffy morreu. Eu sabia que era apenas um cachorro, todos falavam isso, mas nada me consolava. Eu chorava o dia inteiro. O Aioria foi o único que entendeu o que eu estava passando. Ele me deu total apoio e nunca disse que eu estava sendo exagerada. Aí, dois meses depois, ele apareceu na minha casa e me deu de presente a Tiffany, minha yorkshire, com direito a lacinho no pescoço dela e tudo. Foi então que eu percebi que não poderia mais viver sem ele.  
- Foi muito romântico da parte dele. Acho que vocês formam um casal perfeito – afirmei com sinceridade.  
- E você? Quando percebeu que o Seiya era o homem da sua vida?  
Eu até engasguei ao ouvir a pergunta.  
- Quem te disse isso?  
- Ninguém, e nem precisa. Basta olhar para você. Não come, não dorme, não fala em outro assunto que não comece com Sei e não termine com ya...  
- Tchau, Marin.  
Desliguei o telefone, furiosa.

O mais triste é que ela estava certa. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada. Não tinha fome, e passava as noites em claro pensando nele. Eu sentia tanta falta de Seiya que até doía. Sentia falta dos nossos passeios, das suas brincadeiras malucas, dos filmes que assisti com ele... sobretudo, morria de saudades do seu bom-humor. Ele deixava minha vida mais alegre. Acho que eu nunca havia me dado conta do quanto Seiya era importante para mim...

Dentro de alguns dias seria realizada a festa de confraternização da empresa. O ano estava quase terminando, e o trabalho aumentara muito porque o fechamento da edição de dezembro seria no início do mês. Eu tinha um editorial de moda para produzir, e me dediquei ao máximo. Para começar, tive que ir à uma boutique de luxo que só vendia griffes caríssimas, como Prada e Gucci, para escolher as roupas que seriam utilizadas no ensaio fotográfico.  
Eu estava separando algumas peças quando me deparei com uma pessoa que não gostaria de rever. Ela estava saindo do provador, e não consegui me esconder a tempo de evitar o encontro.  
- Olá, Saori - cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso falso no rosto.  
- Oi Shina - cumprimentei, com um sorriso ainda mais falso que o dela.  
- Que coincidência te encontrar aqui.  
- É mesmo - concordei. Percebi que ela estava me medindo de alto a baixo.  
- Você está ótima. Quando vai se casar? - perguntou.  
- Eu não vou. Terminei com meu namorado.  
- Ah, terminou? Que pena. O Seiya sempre dizia que seu namorado não era exatamente um modelo de perfeição...  
"_E o quê ela tem a ver com isso?"_, pensei, um pouco irritada.  
Com um sorriso fingido, ela insinuou:  
- Quem sabe agora, você e o Seiya...  
Eu a interrompi:  
- Não, obrigada.  
- Eu não perderia a oportunidade. Posso garantir que ele é um verdadeiro furacão na cama... - disse ela, maliciosamente.  
Fiquei indignada. Uma mulher casada como ela, fazendo esse tipo de comentário sobre outro homem, ainda mais em público? Ela era mais vulgar do que eu imaginava!  
- Ele é só um amigo – frisei.  
- Que pena. Se você não tem interesse, não faltará quem tenha - respondeu Shina, destilando seu veneno - Bem, eu já vou indo. Por favor, avise-o de que eu farei uma visitinha um dia desses, e diga que estou morrendo de saudades dele. Tchauzinho!  
Ela se afastou, enquanto eu mal podia conter minha fúria. Abusada! Quem ela pensava que era para falar assim?  
Muito antes deles romperem, eu já antipatizava com a Shina. Aquela pose de mulher fatal misturada com arrogância de vilã de novela mexicana nunca me enganou. Ela era uma mulher bonita e muito perigosa.

Imaginei por alguns segundos o que aconteceria caso Seiya decidisse voltar para ela. E tive a real dimensão do impacto que isso me causaria.  
Eu não suportaria vê-lo com Shina novamente. Não apenas porque ela o feriu. Não apenas porque ela o abandonou. Não apenas porque ela não prestava.  
Não... era bem mais do que isso.  
Eu tive ímpetos de esbofetear aquela mulherzinha. Ele não poderia ser dela novamente. Senti meu corpo tremer quando finalmente entendi o motivo. Seiya não podia ser dela... porque ele tinha que ser meu!

**POV Seiya**

Eu tinha desistido de Saori. Definitivamente.  
Ainda esperei que ela voltasse atrás e se desculpasse pela besteira que fez no parque de diversões, mas foi inútil. Ela nunca mais tocou no assunto, e eu achei melhor não insistir. Resolvi esquecer a dor que ela tinha me causado, e até marquei um encontro com uma garota que um amigo apresentou.  
Juro que me esforcei, mas deu tudo errado. Ela se chamava Midori. E eu a toda hora a chamava de Saori.  
- É Midori – ela corrigia. No começo, com paciência. Depois, foi ficando cansada de ser confundida com outra pessoa.  
Até que era bonitinha. Loura, olhos castanhos, corpo esbelto... porém, minha mente insistia em me mostrar um único rosto... o rosto de uma garota de olhos verdes como o mar e cabelos de cor violeta, sedosos e esvoaçantes.  
A conversa também não estava ajudando. Midori era contadora, e estava falando sobre o balancete de final de ano da empresa em que ela trabalhava. Com um assunto tão maçante, não é de admirar que eu tenha me distraído e entrado em alfa.  
Se pelo menos eu tivesse perguntado à Saori se ela me achava atraente... será que o problema era esse? O ex dela não era lá essas coisas, ao menos na minha opinião. Ou será que ela estava interessada em outro cara? Comecei a avaliar nossos colegas de redação. Descartei o Ikki de cara. Ele era boa-pinta, mas ela não gostava das suas farpas e do seu (mau) humor corrosivo. Ainda tinha o Jabu, um tremendo puxa-saco... e ele já tinha chamado a Saori pra sair. Só que ela recusou, para minha sorte. Teria sido humilhante demais se ela o preferisse a mim.  
Ah, e tinha aquele fotógrafo... como era mesmo o nome dele? Hyoga! Ele sempre a acompanhava aos ensaios com as modelos. Teria todas as chances de se aproximar dela. E, como quase todos os fotógrafos de moda, ele era um conquistador que saía com inúmeras mulheres. Miserável!  
- Seiya!  
Voltei à vida real. Midori estava me encarando de um jeito que me assustou.  
- Depois do jantar, vamos tomar um café na minha casa? – ela convidou, com um olhar sedutor.  
Em condições normais, eu jamais recusaria um convite desses. Além do mais, eu estava me guardando para quem? A Saori não me queria mesmo... isso se ela já não estivesse nos braços de outro homem... esse simples pensamento me provocou uma ira profunda.  
- Midori, eu agradeço o convite, mas... podemos deixar para outro dia? Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e...  
Notei que ela ficou bem frustrada. Acho que estava sem namorado há algum tempo e louca para arrumar alguém.  
- Vou te dar o meu telefone, então – ela decidiu.  
Percebi que as mulheres estavam ficando cada vez mais ousadas, com exceção de Saori. Ela era conservadora demais para oferecer seu telefone antes que um homem o pedisse. E lá estava eu pensando nela outra vez...

Voltei para casa angustiado. Eu tinha que esquecer Saori, tinha que esquecer! Mas como, se o desejo invadia cada milímetro do meu corpo cada vez que recordava daquele beijo?  
Eu não podia continuar daquele jeito. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude drástica.

**POV Saori**

Já estava em minha cama, de camisola, quando ouvi o toque da campainha. _"Quem poderia ser a essa hora?"_, pensei, enquanto me arrastava até a sala para atender. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas quando abri a porta. Era ele.  
Estava todo molhado de chuva. Pelo jeito, caía uma forte tempestade lá fora. Minhas faces arderam quando me flagrei pensando que ele parecia mais sexy do que nunca com os cabelos úmidos e as roupas grudadas no corpo.  
- Seiya! O quê você veio fazer aqui a essa hora? – perguntei, me dando conta subitamente de que eu estava só de camisola. Na pressa, esqueci de vestir algo por cima. Morri de vergonha ao perceber seus olhos me devorando.  
Ele não disse nada. Apenas me puxou para si e começou a me beijar. Eu tentei escapar, mas aquilo era o que eu mais desejava no mundo. Ser dele.  
Sua língua quente se entrelaçou à minha, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me pressionava contra o sofá da sala. A camisola semi-transparente mostrava o contorno dos meus seios, que estavam rígidos. Não demorou para que ele afastasse as alcinhas, deixando-os livres para suas carícias. Quase desmaiei de excitação quando seus lábios ardentes tocaram minha pele.  
Nossos corpos estavam tão próximos que pude perceber que Seiya estava tão excitado quanto eu. As mãos dele passeavam atrevidamente pelo meu corpo, fazendo desaparecer qualquer vestígio de sanidade que ainda pudesse restar dentro de mim. Eu mal conseguia raciocionar direito... assim como ele, a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era satisfazer o louco desejo que havia entre nós dois.  
Logo Seiya terminou de me despir, e eu tentei fazer o mesmo com ele, mas estava tão apressado que nem me deixou terminar. Devagar, ele me deitou sobre o tapete da sala, cobrindo meu corpo com o dele. Antes que eu falasse alguma coisa, voltou a me beijar, me deixando completamente sem fôlego...  
Bem nessa hora, o despertador tocou. E eu caí da minha cama.

Tinha sido apenas um sonho. E que sonho!  
Fui tomar meu banho matinal, tentando apagar o fogo que incendiava meu corpo naquele momento. Ainda me sentia meio anestesiada quando terminei de me vestir e saí de casa para trabalhar.  
Lá na redação, eu mal conseguia encará-lo sem lembrar do que nós estivemos prestes a fazer no meu sonho. Entretanto, Seiya continuava me tratando do mesmo jeito. Só falava comigo o necessário. Eu estava ficando cheia desse comportamento e querendo ter uma conversa definitiva. Até pensei em me desculpar pelo modo como agira depois do nosso beijo.  
A festa anual de confraternização da revista seria naquela mesma noite. Eu passei em casa para me arrumar e caprichei na produção. Comprara um vestido especialmente para aquele dia. Era de seda, num tom cereja, com um decote muito sexy. Eu queria ficar linda para ter minha conversa com Seiya. Tinha que ser naquela noite, e eu não abria mão disso.  
Entrei no hotel onde o evento seria realizado e comecei a procurá-lo. Pelo jeito, ainda não chegara lá. Decidi conversar com Fleur enquanto o esperava. Ela me contou que estava saindo com Hyoga, o fotógrafo, e parecia muito entusiasmada com o loiro. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção, porque a ansiedade me dominava. Seiya já estava atrasado, e eu ficava pensando no que iria dizer a ele. Algo do tipo: _"Me perdoe por aquele dia. Estou arrependida por ter falado aquelas coisas. Eu gostei muito do seu beijo"._ Como se eu tivesse coragem de realmente confessar isso...  
Eu ficava perguntando à mim mesma sobre qual seria a reação dele à nossa conversa. Haveria uma chance de nós terminarmos a noite juntos, como no maravilhoso sonho que eu tivera na noite anterior? Eu estava cheia de expectativas quanto a essa possibilidade, tanto que já não conseguia mais prestar atenção ao que Fleur estava me contando sobre seu último encontro com Hyoga. Eu apenas sorria para ela enquanto sonhava acordada com Seiya.

De repente, todos os meus sonhos foram por água abaixo. Ele chegou à festa... acompanhado por uma garota que eu nunca vira antes.  
Loura, alta e bonita. Parecia uma modelo. Eu mordi os lábios e senti o ciúme se apossar de mim.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Prazer – meu tom de voz glacial deve ter causado má-impressão à ela. E daí?  
__- O prazer é meu – respondeu ela, toda sorridente.  
_"_Suma da minha frente, ou o seu dentista passará as próximas férias no Caribe às suas custas!", pensei, enquanto fazia um esforço sobre-humano para parecer natural.

* * *

Ela já estava me esperando no restaurante quando entrei. Fizemos os pedidos e, enquanto aguardávamos, reparei numa garota que entrou no local ao lado de um homem de meia-idade. A intimidade entre os dois era visível, e eu fiquei horrorizada ao reconhecê-la.  
Era June. A mulher que roubara Seiya de mim.

* * *

- Não se faça de sonsa. Você está traindo meu amigo, e eu vou contar para ele! – ameacei.  
- Você está falando do rapaz da festa?  
- Rapaz da festa? É assim que se refere ao seu namorado? – eu não estava entendendo mais nada.  
Ela pareceu hesitar.  
- Olha, eu não deveria te contar isso, mas acho que é a melhor coisa a fazer. Eu e o Seiya não somos namorados._

**Agradecimentos  
****Milusca:** Legal vc ter gostado do beijo (espero que tmb tenha gostado do sonho da Saori neste capítulo, hehehe). Mas não precisa ficar tão ansiosa a ponto de ficar sem suas unhas, rsrsrsrs... Com certeza ela se arrependeu, mas agora o Seiya jogou esse balde de água fria chegando na festa com outra mulher XD E agora, Saori? O quê será que vai acontecer ainda entre esses dois? Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Pegaso Seiya: **Gracias! Como está a situação aí no México? Tenho visto na TV que a gripe suína tem provocando muitos problemas, mas espero que consigam superar isso logo. Voltando à fic: tmb fiquei curiosa pra ver a reação da Saori no próximo capítulo (como se eu já não soubesse o que vai acontecer, hehehe). Bjs!


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentários:  
**_Oi pessoal  
Quero agradecer as palavras solidárias que recebi, tanto nas reviews como por e-mail. Eu não pensei que o meu desabafo do outro dia fosse provocar reações tão fortes como essas. Sei que existem poucas fics de Seiya e Saori aqui no fanfiction, mas eu sempre me pergunto: será que é isso mesmo que as pessoas querem encontrar aqui? Afinal, esse casal está bem longe de ser "querido" como outros (o que realmente não dá pra entender, pq é o mais "oficial" do anime).  
Eu fiquei muito feliz de saber que tanta gente ainda gosta de ler fanfics com eles, e diria até que isso me incentiva a continuar escrevendo.  
Gostaria de pedir mais uma vez que vcs comentem o capítulo, pq o próximo já será o último._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

****

**Capítulo 9**

POV Saori

- Oi Saori. Esta é June – Seiya a apresentou para mim.  
- Prazer – meu tom de voz glacial deve ter causado má-impressão à ela. E daí?  
- O prazer é meu – respondeu ela, toda sorridente.  
_"Suma da minha frente, ou o seu dentista passará as próximas férias no Caribe às suas custas!"_, pensei, enquanto fazia um esforço sobre-humano para parecer natural.  
Quem era aquela fulana? Namorada? Aventura de uma noite só? Eu não tinha como saber. Só sei que, na primeira oportunidade, me escondi no toalete e comecei a chorar. Borrei toda a maquiagem.  
_"Seu idiota! Porque você tinha que fazer isso comigo? Justo hoje que decidi confessar que estou apaixonada por você? Eu tinha toda a razão em não ter levado aquele beijo adiante!",_ pensei, enquanto lavava o rosto e refazia a maquiagem. Eu não daria a ele esse gostinho. Seiya jamais descobriria que tinha conseguido me matar de ciúmes.  
Voltei para a festa e percebi que eles não se desgrudavam. Passaram o tempo todo de mãos dadas. Às vezes, ele colocava a mão ao redor da cintura dela. E sorria o tempo todo, como se estivesse completamente apaixonado por aquela loira-aguada!  
Eu tentei me manter distante, mas parecia que eles estavam me seguindo. A toda hora eu esbarrava com o casalzinho. Houve um momento em que a garota foi ao toalete, e Seiya não perdeu a oportunidade de me provocar:  
- Ela não é linda?  
Eu estava louca para perguntar se eles estavam namorando. Mas tudo o que consegui dizer foi:  
- Você merece ser feliz. _"Mesmo que não seja comigo"_, pensei comigo mesma.  
Em seguida, eu me afastei dele e aceitei o convite de Jabu para dançar. Que arrependimento... tive que passar o resto da noite aturando sua conversa entediante e escapando de suas tentativas frustradas para me beijar.  
Aquela festa só não foi mais monótona devido a um incidente inesperado. Ikki havia bebido em excesso e, pelo que eu entendi, arrumou confusão com Hyoga ao dizer que Fleur estava saíndo com ele pouco tempo antes de trocá-lo pelo loiro. Pelo visto, Ikki ficou na maior dor de cotovelo depois de ver os dois juntos na festa. Começou a maior discussão entre eles, e Hyoga acabou partindo para cima do Ikki. A pobre da Fleur não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. No fim, a turma do "deixa-disso" se intrometeu e separou os briguentos.  
Por alguns instantes, até me esqueci do Seiya e de sua acompanhante misteriosa. Mas Jabu fez questão de me lembrar deles, ao comentar:  
- O Seiya que se deu bem. Você viu a loiraça que ele trouxe para a festa? Esse cara deve ter algum segredo, pra pegar uma gostosa dessas!  
(Que vontade louca de esganar aquele cretino! Rangi os dentes e tentei ignorar seu comentário totalmente dispensável).

No fim da noite, eu vi o casalzinho saindo junto, de mãos dadas, e me recordei daqueles corações de desenho animado que se partiam em mil pedacinhos. Era exatamente assim que meu coração estava... em pedaços...  
Voltei para casa e desabei. Passei a noite inteira chorando, e dei graças aos céus porque a manhã seguinte era um sábado e eu não teria que trabalhar com cara de urso panda, devido às olheiras que faltamente apareceriam.  
Liguei para Marin às duas da manhã querendo desabafar meu desespero. Mesmo sonolenta, ela me deu mil conselhos, e eu ignorei todos. Tentei dormir, mas foi impossível. Por fim, fui até o freezer e peguei um pote de sorvete Haggen-Daz que costumo guardar para minhas crises de TPM. Dessa vez, nem aquela delícia foi suficiente para aplacar minha tristeza.  
Quando amanheceu, eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada. E me senti ainda pior quando vi numa prateleira do meu quarto o ursinho que eu ganhara de Seiya no parque de diversões. Ele era todo branco e sorridente, com um coração vermelho desenhado no peito. O típico bichinho de pelúcia que se costuma dar para uma namorada. Eu abracei o ursinho com força, pensando no quanto eu poderia ter sido feliz ao lado do Seiya se não tivesse deixado que a insegurança me atrapalhasse. Infelizmente, eu havia desperdiçado a chance de ficarmos juntos... agora, as minhas lágrimas eram a minha única companhia.  
Subitamente, o telefone tocou e eu corri para atender. Era Marin, querendo saber como eu estava.  
- Eu queria fugir para uma ilha deserta e não ver ninguém nos próximos 50 anos – respondi, cheia de amargura.  
- Você precisa levantar esse astral! O quê acha de almoçarmos no Maison hoje?  
- Nem pensar. Eu não quero sair de casa, nem ver ninguém...  
- Mas você vai! Nem que eu tenha que ir até aí e te arrastar à força!  
Conhecendo Marin, eu não duvidava disso. Tentei achar outra desculpa para não aceitar o convite.  
- E o Aioria?  
- Ele foi jogar bola com os amigos. Portanto, mocinha, trate de se arrumar que eu estarei te esperando no Maison às 11h30. Tchaaaau!  
Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela desligou. Minutos depois, resolvi me arrumar e sair. Não podia passar o resto do dia chorando... meu estoque de lágrimas já tinha acabado.  
Ela já tinha chegado quando entrei no restaurante. Fizemos os pedidos e, enquanto aguardávamos, reparei numa garota que entrou no local ao lado de um homem de meia-idade. A intimidade entre os dois era visível, e eu fiquei horrorizada ao reconhecê-la.  
Era June. A mulher que roubara Seiya de mim.

Esperei que ela fosse ao toalete e a segui para tirar satisfações. Ela se assustou quando perguntei:  
- O Seiya já sabe que você está saindo com esse cara?  
A pilantra se fez de desentendida.  
- Desculpe?  
- Não se faça de sonsa. Você está traindo meu amigo, e eu vou contar para ele! – ameacei.  
- Você está falando do rapaz da festa?  
- Rapaz da festa? É assim que se refere ao seu namorado? – eu não estava entendendo mais nada.  
Ela pareceu hesitar.  
- Olha, eu não deveria te contar isso, mas acho que é a melhor coisa a fazer. Eu e o Seiya não somos namorados.  
- Não??  
- Eu sou apenas uma acompanhante... e ele me contratou para ir com ele à festa.  
- Ele o quê?!  
Fiquei chocada com aquela informação. Por que Seiya teria contratado uma acompanhante, se não faltavam mulheres interessadas em sair com ele?  
- Por favor, eu não posso entrar em detalhes - June explicou - Eu apenas fui paga para fazer o que ele me pediu...  
- E o que ele pediu, afinal? – eu não ia deixá-la sair de lá sem me dar essa resposta.  
- Prometa que não vai contar a ele.  
Fingi que concordava:  
- Está bem.  
- Ele queria deixar você com ciúmes.

Senti uma leve tontura ao ouvir isso. Ele queria me provocar ciúmes? Será que eu estava ficando louca ou... Seiya estava apaixonado por mim?  
- Você não pode estar falando sério... – eu respondi, perplexa.  
- Esse cara é louco por você, garota! Tanto que ele dispensou meus serviços assim que nós saímos da festa – June revelou.  
A euforia tomou conta de mim.  
- Você está me dizendo que vocês... que não rolou mais nada?  
- Ele não quis. Agradeceu pela minha colaboração e me pagou. Só ficou um pouco chateado porque achou que você não tinha dado a mínima para nós...  
Eu estava passada com aquela história. Precisava tirar aquilo tudo a limpo. Liguei para a casa dele, mas ninguém atendeu. Tentei o celular, mas estava fora de área. Resolvi então ir à casa dele. Expliquei tudo para Marin e saí correndo do restaurante como uma barata tonta.  
_"Ah, Seiya... se eu não te amasse tanto, eu te mataria"_, pensei, minutos antes de chegar ao apartamento dele.

**POV Seiya**

Meu plano tinha tudo para dar certo. E deu errado.  
Eu cheguei atrasado à festa de propósito. Queria que todos estivessem prestando atenção quando eu entrasse ao lado da acompanhante que contratara com o objetivo de enciumar Saori.  
Fiz de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Eu desfilei com June, querendo exibi-la como um trófeu. Ela era muito bonita, embora não tanto quanto Saori. Mas isso não adiantou nada. Saori não se abalou nem um pouco, nem mesmo quando eu elogiei June na frente dela. Apenas se limitou a dizer que eu merecia ser feliz.  
Fiquei imensamente frustrado. Eu, querendo que ela fizesse um escândalo e se declarasse pra mim, e ela me dizendo "Seja feliz?".  
Para piorar a situação, eu a vi dançando com Jabu. Aquele infeliz tentou beijá-la algumas vezes, e eu nem sei se conseguiu. Era só o que me faltava! Que ela o escolhesse, ao invés de mim! Isso não deveria me espantar, já que ela tinha o dom de namorar porcarias.  
A única coisa interessante que aconteceu naquela noite foi a briga entre Hyoga e Ikki. O motivo foi a Fleur, óbvio. Eu sabia que Ikki tinha saído duas vezes com nossa colega de redação, mas nunca imaginei que ele ficaria louco da vida ao vê-la com Hyoga. Os dois partiram para a porrada, e a festa virou uma baderna: Ikki e Hyoga trocando socos e pontapés, a Fleur gritando e os outros convidados torcendo pelos dois adversários, como se eles estivessem disputando uma partida de Street Fighter ao vivo e a cores.  
No meio da confusão, dei uma espiada na direção da mesa onde Saori e Jabu estavam. Eles pareciam muito à vontade um com o outro. Me controlei para não imitar o Ikki e ir até lá para dar uns sopapos naquele idiota. O que seria rídiculo da minha parte, já que eu também estava acompanhado.

Saí da festa com a certeza de que minha última tentativa havia falhado. Dispensei June e fui para casa, onde terminei a noite enchendo a cara com uma garrafa de vinho barato que encontrei perdida na despensa.  
Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e vi na folhinha que era 1º de dezembro. Meu aniversário. Que ironia... como se eu tivesse algum motivo para comemorar aquela data...  
Eu pretendia passar o dia enfurnado em casa, só que, logo cedo, o Shiryu ligou me convidando para almoçar na fazenda. Fingi que eu não sabia que eles estavam me preparando uma festa de aniversário surpresa.  
Eu não desejava sair, mas não quis ser indelicado. Peguei a estrada, e não deu outra: eles tinham preparado uma festa para mim. Quando perguntaram pela Saori, eu senti um nó na garganta.  
- Deve estar com seu novo namorado – respondi, demonstrando minha amargura.  
Ao menos desta vez, não tive que aturar a Mino no meu pé. Depois do fora que eu lhe dera, ela tinha desencanado e estava namorando um rapaz que morava na região. Quem diria... ela se arrumou antes de mim!  
Tentei fingir que estava feliz para não fazer desfeita. Entretanto, minha vontade era curtir minha deprê bem longe dali. De preferência, sozinho no meu quarto, ouvindo minhas músicas para momentos de depressão (ao contrário do que possa parecer, eu juro que não sou emo).  
Como em todas as festas na fazenda, o karaokê começou ao anoitecer. Todos insistiram para que eu cantasse, mesmo eu não estando a fim. Acabei cedendo, e escolhi uma música que parecia ter sido inspirada na minha vida amorosa.  
Enquanto cantava, comecei a relembrar de vários momentos que eu tinha vivido ao lado de Saori... momentos felizes e tristes... engraçados e dolorosos...

(NA: A música é Corazon Partio – Alejandro Sanz)

_**Tiritas pa este corazón partío.  
**Band-aids para este coração partido...  
__**Tiritas pa este corazón partío,  
**Band-aids para este coração partido...  
__**Pa este corazón  
**Para este coração_

_**Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
**Você pode ver, que não existem dois sem três,  
__**que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...  
**que a vida vai e vem e que não se detém...  
__**Y, qué sé yo,  
**Eu é que sei,  
__**pero miénteme aun que sea, dime que algo queda  
**mas minta para mim ainda que seja, me diz que existe algo  
__**entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación  
**entre nós dois, que em sua casa  
__**nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo,  
**o sol nunca aparece, que o tempo não passa,  
__**ni el dolor.  
**nem a dor.  
__**Llévame si quieres a perder,  
**Me leve se você quiser se entregar,  
__**a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué.  
**a nenhum destino, sem nenhum por quê._

_**Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve  
**Já sei que o coração que não vê  
__**es corazón que no siente,  
**é o coração que não sente,  
__**o corazón que te miente amor.  
**o coração que te mente amor  
__**Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma  
**Mas você sabe que no fundo da minha alma  
__**sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti  
**continua aquela dor por crer em você  
__**¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?  
**o que aconteceu da ilusão e da beleza que é viver?  
__**Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío  
**Para que me curaste quanto estava ferido  
__**si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.  
**se hoje me deixa de novo com o coração partido.  
__**¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
**Quem vai me entregar suas emoções?  
__**¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
**Quem vai me pedir que nunca lhe abandone?  
__**¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
**Quem me cobrirá essa noite se fizer frio?  
__**¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
**Quem vai curar meu coração partido?  
__**¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
**Quem encherá de primaveras este janeiro,  
__**y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
**e buscará a lua para que brinquemos?  
__**Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
**Me diga, se você se for, me diga meu carinho,  
__**¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
**quem vai me curar o coração partido?  
_**  
_Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
_**_Dar somente aquilo que te sobra  
__**nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
**nunca foi compartilhar, é dar esmola, amor.  
__**Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.  
**Se você não sabe, posso lhe dizer.  
__**Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma,  
**Depois da tempestade sempre vem a calma,  
__**pero, sé que después de ti,  
**mas eu sei que depois de você,  
__**después de ti no hay nada.  
**depois de você não há nada.  
__**Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío  
**Para que me curaste quanto estava ferido  
__**si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.  
**se hoje me deixa de novo com o coração partido._

Fui muito aplaudido quando terminei de cantar. E tive a maior surpresa da minha vida quando dei de cara com alguém que não esperava.  
- Você? – perguntei, perplexo.  
- Não, o Coelhinho da Páscoa – Saori respondeu, cheia de ironia.  
- Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver hoje.  
Olhando para mim de um jeito estranho, ela disse:  
- Eu já sei de tudo.  
- Tudo o quê? – perguntei, suando frio.  
- Sobre a June. Nós nos encontramos por acaso, e ela estava com outro homem. Quando eu perguntei sobre você, ela confessou que era apenas uma acompanhante. Por que você fez isso, Seiya?

**_Próximo capítulo - final_**

_- Mas você não precisava ir sozinho! Você tinha a mim! – eu quase gritei, inconformada.  
- Eu tinha você? Isso é alguma brincadeira? – ele perguntou, irônico.  
- Por quê? Pensei que você gostasse da minha companhia...  
- Eu gosto. Gosto até demais. O bastante para afirmar que ter apenas sua amizade não é o suficiente para mim. É muito pouco, Saori.

* * *

- Então, porque você me rejeitou? Por que disse que queria esquecer que a gente se beijou, que nós estávamos confundindo as coisas? – eu insisti, aflito.  
- Eu não quis te rejeitar! Eu só estava com medo de me apaixonar por você e não ser correspondida!_

**Agradecimentos:  
**

**Milusca:** Menina, depois de ler a sua enorme review (acho que foi a maior que eu já recebi até hoje) eu fiquei... sem palavras. Saiba que é por causa de leitores como você que eu ainda insisto em postar minhas fics de Seiya e Saori aqui, viu? Se todos fossem assim *sonhando* aí eu teria inspiração pra escrever mais umas 500 fics deles. Enfim... depois dessa, o que mais eu posso dizer? Vou continuar sim, ainda que seja com fics mais curtas, ou então como na UA que comecei a escrever agora, onde além deles eu vou incluir outros casais (assim dá pra agradar gregos e troianos: os que gostam e os que não gostam de Seiya e Saori).  
Voltando à fic: se vc ficou com vontade de bater na Saori por causa desta fic, espere até ler a próxima que eu vou escrever. Vc vai querer matá-la! Ela vai dar muitas cabeçadas até ficar esperta. Só pra começar, adianto que ela vai cair na conversa de um cara bem safado (bom, não posso entrar em detalhes senão vou estragar a surpresa). Ah vc gostou do "quase hentai"? Na próxima fic vou incluir umas partes bem "quentes", rsrsrsrs, mas não só deles, é claro (chega de fazer "merchan" antes da hora...).  
A Saori não bateu na June, mas vontade não faltou né XD Ainda bem que a Ju esclareceu a situação e deixou claro que foi paga para fingir que tinha algo com o Seiya. Agora te faço um pedido: por favor, proteja suas unhas, pq ainda falta um capitulo, hehehe... Bjs e obrigadíssima por suas palavras de incentivo.  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Muchas gracias! Depois de ler sua review (não sei pq, mas ela está no capitulo 1), eu me senti um pouco culpada por dizer que estava pensando em não escrever mais fics de Seiya e Saori. Não vou negar que me senti frustrada por receber poucos comentários, mas a sua review e as das meninas me renovaram o ânimo, rsrsrsrs... Não prometo continuar escrevendo fics longas desse casal, mas qdo eu tiver idéias para songfics ou "minifics" de poucos capítulos, com certeza vou escrever. Tmb já tenho um novo projeto de fic UA que vou publicar em breve e que terá várias protagonistas (será sobre modelos de revistas e passarelas), e eu prometo desde já que não vou deixar esse casalzinho lindo de fora! Fico feliz que a gripe não tenha atingido sua região (vamos torcer para que seja controlada no mundo todo). Bjs!  
**Su:** Nossa! Vc pegou pesado com a Shina, coitada! Kkkkkkkkkk... Até eu fiquei com pena dela por causa do seu pedido "mate a Shina" XD Acho que dessa vez ela não aprontou tanto assim, né? Eu é que morri de rir qdo vc disse que a cara de vilã dela era o "Juízo Final", kkkkkk... Eu tmb morro de medo de altura, mas nunca fui no kamikaze (aí eu morreria de verdade XD) Eu já fui em roda-gigante e montanha-russa (duas coisas que eu jamais faria de novo). Obrigadíssima pela review! Bjs!  
**Liz:** Adorei receber seu comentário! Realmente esse sonho foi tudo, não?? Fico feliz que vc leia as minhas fics, e te agradeço muito por ter deixado a review. Saber dessas coisas é que dá motivação para continuar escrevendo, pq às vezes vc prepara um capítulo com todo carinho e quase ninguém comenta, daí vc fica sem saber se ficou bom mesmo, entende? Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic. Bjs_!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoal, sei que esse é o último capítulo mas gostaria de saber o que acharam, blz?_

**Capítulo 10 – Final**

**POV Saori**

Quando fiz a pergunta, Seiya ficou mais vermelho do que o casaco de tricô que estava vestindo.  
Eu chegara na fazenda há alguns minutos, depois de passar o dia todo tentando descobrir seu paradeiro. Eu tinha ligado para todos os seus amigos, e ninguém sabia onde Seiya se enfiara. Estava desesperada para encontrá-lo e esclarecer tudo. De repente, me lembrei de algo que tinha esquecido: era 1º de dezembro. Aniversário do Seiya. Depois de muitas tentativas, descobri o telefone da fazenda do primo dele. Liguei para lá cheia de esperanças, e Shunrey atendeu. Ela confirmou que ele estava lá, mas eu não quis falar com Seiya. Pedi a ela que guardasse segredo, porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa.  
Eu o ouvira cantar, e me arrepiei com a letra da música. Parecia que ele estava cantando aquilo para mim.

**_Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío._**

Na verdade, aquela música também tinha a ver comigo. Seiya tinha conquistado meu coração quando eu estava totalmente magoada e deixando de acreditar no amor, e depois me abandonara à minha própria sorte. Eu sei que tive uma boa parcela de culpa nisso, mas ele poderia ter insistido mais um pouco. Em vez disso, ele preferiu me desprezar e me provocar ciúmes.  
- Por que inventou que vocês estavam juntos? – insisti, num tom suplicante.  
Ele pareceu hesitar antes de dar uma resposta.  
- Talvez porque eu esteja cansado de ficar sozinho... – sua voz deixou transparecer ressentimento.  
- Mentira. Ela jurou que não aconteceu nada entre vocês.  
- Eu não queria ir à festa sozinho...  
- Mas você não precisava ir sozinho! Você tinha a mim! – eu quase gritei, inconformada.  
- Eu tinha você? Isso é alguma brincadeira? – ele perguntou, irônico.  
- Por quê? Pensei que você gostasse da minha companhia...  
- Eu gosto. Gosto até demais. O bastante para afirmar que ter apenas sua amizade não é o suficiente para mim. É muito pouco, Saori.  
- Minha amizade... não é o suficiente?  
Ele ficou irritado:  
- Que droga, Saori! Você ainda não entendeu?! Quer que eu desenhe? Eu estou apaixonado por você!  
Eu já tinha quase certeza disso, mas ouvi-lo confirmar me encheu de felicidade. Ele continuou dizendo:  
- Não é carência, nem estou confundindo as coisas. Eu quero você! Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado! Se você também quiser – ele me lançou um olhar aflito – Você quer?  
Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. Por isso, eu me aproximei dele e o beijei.

Depois do choque inicial, ele começou a corresponder ao beijo. Nós nos beijamos como duas pessoas desesperadamente apaixonadas. Que por sinal, nós éramos.

**POV Seiya**

Saori tinha descoberto tudo. Eu nunca senti tanta vergonha na vida... Não tive outra saída senão admitir.  
Ela quis saber o motivo. Expliquei que não queria ir à festa sozinho, e ela perguntou porque eu não tinha ido com ela. Nessa hora, perdi o controle. Meu Deus, era tão difícil perceber? Eu disse textualmente que não queria mais ser seu amigo, que isso era muito pouco para mim. Por fim, acabei confessando:  
- Eu estou apaixonado por você!  
E antes que Saori viesse com aquele papo de carência outra vez, deixei claro que o que eu sentia era amor, e que eu queria ficar o resto da vida com ela, se ela me aceitasse.  
Foi então que Saori me surpreendeu com um beijo deliciosamente inesquecível. Ah, se nós estivessemos sozinhos naquela hora, e não rodeados por outras 50 pessoas...  
- Respondi sua pergunta? – ela perguntou, assim que nos afastamos um pouco.  
Ok, eu gostei do beijo, mas ainda estava magoado... Aí nós começamos a discutir a relação antes mesmo dela começar de fato.  
- Por que você me deixou pensar que não me queria? – eu perguntei, tentando disfarçar que estava quase chorando.  
- Eu posso te perguntar a mesma coisa – ela disse, sem conter suas próprias lágrimas.  
- Depois daquele dia no parque, achei que você tinha deixado bem claro que não se sentia atraída por mim!  
- Eu nunca disse isso! - negou Saori.  
- Então, porque você me rejeitou? Por que disse que queria esquecer que a gente se beijou, que nós estávamos confundindo as coisas? – eu insisti, aflito.  
- Eu não quis te rejeitar! Eu só estava com medo de me apaixonar por você e não ser correspondida!  
- Como você pôde pensar isso? – eu perguntei, cheio de angústia – Será que você não percebeu que eu te amava?  
- Por que você não me disse antes?!  
- Eu queria dizer, mas você não deixou! Você praticamente fugiu de mim! - eu explodi.  
O olhar dela revelou uma certa angústia, assim como sua voz ao dizer:  
- Eu também estava com medo que você ainda gostasse da Shina...  
Eu me exaltei ainda mais:  
- Não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas! Eu já tinha deixado bem claro que ela fazia parte do passado!  
- Eu é que não consigo acreditar que nós não enxergamos os sentimentos um do outro! – Saori suspirou, entristecida.  
Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Finalmente eu descobri porque ela tinha me rejeitado no dia do beijo. Ela estava com medo de se decepcionar comigo, e achando que eu ainda sentia algo pela Shina!  
Nós tinhamos parado de discutir quando Shunrey se aproximou e sugeriu:  
- Vocês não querem conversar lá dentro? Assim ficarão mais à vontade.  
Decidimos aceitar a proposta, e fomos até o quarto de hóspedes. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer à ela, mas foi a própria Saori quem quebrou o silêncio:  
- Me perdoe, por favor. Eu fui a culpada por toda essa confusão...  
- Não, Saori, eu também errei. Eu deveria ter esclarecido as coisas com você, se não fosse tão covarde e não tivesse tanto medo de levar outro fora...  
- E eu ainda nem te desejei feliz aniversário... – ela se lamentou.  
- Ainda está em tempo...  
Saori me abraçou com suavidade. Percebi que ela estava usando o perfume que eu lhe dera. Aquele cheiro me deixava doido! Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, e fui subindo devagar até chegar à sua boca. Seus lábios quentes e úmidos convidaram os meus para uma viagem ao paraíso. Nós nos empolgamos tanto que logo esquecemos da discussão para nos ocuparmos com coisas mais importantes. Nem preciso dizer que não voltamos mais para a festa...  
- Eu te amo – ela me disse, enquanto me beijava novamente.  
- Eu também. Sei que isso é meio clichê, mas... você quer se casar comigo?  
Ela olhou emocionada para mim.  
- Quero. Isto é, se você não se importar com minhas manias irritantes...  
- E você tolerar minha desorganização... – acrescentei.  
- Nada que um rolo de macarrão na sua cabeça não resolva – ela brincou.  
Por fim, nós nos calamos para consumar o nosso amor mais uma vez...

Seis meses depois, eu e Saori nos casamos em uma cerimônia realizada ali na fazenda. Aquele lugar era muito especial para nós dois, porque tudo tinha começado ali. Nós convidamos todos os colegas de redação, incluindo Ikki, Hyoga e Fleur. Os rapazes superaram o episódio da briga na festa e voltaram às boas. Hyoga e Fleur estavam namorando, e ela prometera apresentar uma amiga ao Ikki para se redimir. Será que dessa vez ele iria tomar jeito? Duvido.  
Eu e minha mulher fomos morar no meu apartamento, apesar de Saori preferir o dela. Mas eu a convenci ao dizer que o meu era mais espaçoso e que, "talvez", nós logo tivéssemos uma nova pessoa morando com a gente. O nosso primeiro bebê, é claro.  
Mesmo com todas as diferenças de personalidade, eu sei que nascemos um para o outro. E nós fomos as últimas pessoas a enxergarem isso... mas, o que importa é que estamos juntos e somos muito felizes...

**POV Saori**

Parecia inacreditável que eu terminasse me casando com Seiya, depois de tudo o que passamos. Durante a cerimônia, eu me recordei da noite em que finalmente nós ficamos juntos, cerca de seis meses atrás.  
Depois que nos beijamos, começamos a discutir e a acusar um ao outro por não termos percebido que estávamos apaixonados. Quando fomos até o quarto de hóspedes para continuar nossa conversa, eu decidi encerrar aquela confusão e assumir que a culpa tinha sido minha. Mas Seiya insistiu que também errou ao não ter me contado antes o que sentia por mim. Eu o abracei, e ele começou a me beijar. Aí, nos esquecemos completamente de que havia uma festa lá fora e comemoramos seu aniversário sozinhos, do melhor modo possível... nos braços um do outro.  
- Eu te amo – eu confessei, enquanto o beijava mais uma vez.  
- Eu também. Sei que isso é meio clichê, mas... você quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Naquele instante, eu tive a certeza de que Seiya era o homem da minha vida, e me arrependi muito por não ter percebido isso há mais tempo (outra coisa que eu descobri naquela noite: Shina estava certíssima ao dizer que ele era um "furacão" na cama...).

Nossa festa de casamento foi linda e inesquecível. Recebemos os convidados na fazenda do primo dele, por ser um lugar muito especial para nós dois. Foi ali que nós começamos a descobrir que poderíamos ser mais do que amigos... também foi na fazenda que nós declaramos nosso amor um ao outro e tivemos a nossa primeira noite juntos... enfim, o nosso casamento só poderia ter sido lá.  
Eu convidei Marin e Aioria para serem meus padrinhos, e o Seiya, naturalmente, chamou Shunrey e Shiryu para serem os dele. Quando joguei o meu buquê, ele caiu nas mãos da pessoa que eu menos esperava: Mino. Trocamos um sorriso de cumplicidade. Ela estava de mãos dadas com seu namorado, e eu fiquei feliz por ver que ela conseguira superar sua obcessão pelo Seiya.  
Quanto à Shina... nós nunca mais tivemos notícias dela. Espero que continue casada e bem longe de nossas vidas. Eu soube que o Touma arrumou uma nova otá... ops, namorada. Desejo boa-sorte à ela, porque vai precisar.  
Nem preciso dizer que eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Não vou negar que eu e o Seiya temos nossas brigas de vez em quando. Ele tem vários defeitos, e eu também. Mas, acima de tudo, nós nos amamos. E é isso o que realmente importa...

**FIM**

**Agradecimentos  
****Pégaso Seiya: **Gracias pelas reviews (dos capítulos 8 e 9)! Imagina, não precisava pedir desculpas por ter postado a review em outro capítulo, não tem nenhum problema nisso (a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto, hehehe). Foi mesmo engraçado a Saori se fazendo de durona, fingindo que não estava morrendo de ciúmes. E a parte do lemon eu fiquei devendo neste último capítulo (prometo que na próxima UA vai ter várias partes "quentes", deles e de outros casais). O que vc achou do final? Sei que foi bem previsível, mas uma fic nesse estilo "açucarado" pede um "happy end" XD Gracias por suas reviews, que me deram muito incentivo para continuar a escrever não apenas esta, mas outras fics com esse casal. Espero que leia a próxima que vou publicar a partir da semana que vem (dá uma olhadinha no "merchan", rsrsrsrs). Bjs!  
**Milusca:** Imagina, não precisa se desculpar pela review enorme pq eu adorei! E quem me dera ter mais "leitoras chatas" como vc disse, hahaha... seria perfeito se pelo menos metade das pessoas que lê minhas fics deixasse comentários tão legais qto os seus. Eu espero que vc tmb leia minha próxima fic XD Voltando ao capítulo anterior: por essa ninguém esperava, né? O espertinho contratou a June pra ir na festa só pra ver se a Saori tomava uma atitude, e ela fingindo que nem ligava... mas no fim deu tudo certo, né? Espero que vc e os outros leitores tenham gostado desse final. Bjs e muito obrigada por suas reviews, que foram mega importantes pra mim!

**Comentários finais  
**_Mais uma fic que chega ao fim, snif... sempre dá uma saudade qdo elas acabam. Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram. Só para variar, vou fazer um "merchan" da minha nova fic UA, que terá vários casais. Espero que vcs tmb leiam!_

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Resumo:** Quatro garotas com um mesmo sonho: brilhar nas passarelas internacionais e aparecer nas capas das revistas mais famosas. Mas o sucesso e a felicidade têm seu preço, e as decepções e armadilhas também fazem parte desse jogo. Fanfic UA.

**Dreams  
****Capítulo 1**

_- Foi você, Shina? – interrogou June, aproximando-se da colega de apartamento – Você teve coragem de desperdiçar o meu shampoo carésimo e importado para lavar essa crina esverdeada que você chama de cabelo?  
- Se enxerga, ô loira de farmácia! Meu cabelo é muito mais bonito que o seu! – provocou a outra.  
- Hahahaha... - June forçou o riso - Acho que você nunca se olhou no espelho!  
- O espelho sempre me diz que eu sou bonita e gostosa! Já você... – Shina olhou para a amiga com desdém – Sem falar que o excesso de água oxigenada tá prejudicando os dois neurônios que sobraram aí... daqui a pouco, você vai precisar de um transplante de cérebro!

* * *

Vários profissionais trabalhavam na Flash Star, como maquiadores, cabelereiros e fotógrafos. Entre eles, o sedutor Ikki, que dava em cima de todas as mulheres descaradamente e era chamado de "o terror das modelos". Porém, nenhuma das quatro garotas que moravam naquele apartamento havia caído na sua conversa fiada.

* * *

- Tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender – disse ele, misterioso. Pouco depois, o piloto deixou o boxe e se dirigiu à pista, onde sua equipe já o aguardava para a largada.  
Saori se arrependeu por ter dado seu telefone. O quê Julian iria pensar dela? Que era uma dessas mulheres fáceis, loucas para agarrar o primeiro piloto famoso que lhes desse bola? Ela não era desse tipo._


End file.
